Back To Where It Started: Valley OF The End
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Konoha destroyed by the hands of Pain. Not just Minato appeared to fix the seal but also Kushina telling Naruto what happen on the night of his birth. Using a Kinjutsu to send him back in time, a mysterious person stops him from going any further. N
1. Back To Where it Started VOTE

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Konoha Pein's Attack

Rage, anger and hate is all Naruto felt right now. Hate for the man who wounded Hinata, _almost_ killing her. Angry for the damages he did to Konoha, the lost lives, everything he did. Hearing Hinata's confession and watching her going down protecting Naruto, erupting with anger, letting Kyuubi chakra follow through him.

Naruto's Mindscape

"Why? Why did this have to happen? It can't end like this. NO!" shouting to himself he hears Kyuubi chuckling. **"Come to me. Remove the seal, I will make the hurt stop. Everything will go away"**. Naruto felt the seal release too much chakra for him to control. Blood was following out of his stomach while he slowly walked towards the huge golden bars **"Yes. I will save that little mesugitsune that told you she loves you. The only one that truly loves you and you let that happen to her"** chuckling sinisterly he watched Naruto slowly walk towards the bars.

Happy that his chakra is able to control his host for a few moments, he feels another source of chakra trying to control the flow from outside. Seeing that the rods that Pein used is also manipulating him. Watching Naruto stand in front of the cage Kyuubi smiled, feeling the freedom that he will get **"Yes"**

Before Naruto can even touch the seal someone grabbed his hand "I would never had thought to see you again Kyuubi. But yet I'm happy to see how well Naruto grew up" grabbing Naruto he jumps away from the cage while Kyuubi glared at Minato. **"Come over here so I can rip you to shreds"**

Minato moved his sight to Kyuubi chuckling while Naruto stood there, shocked to see the Yondaime. "He's kind of noisy heh Naruto?" smiling, Naruto was even more shocked that he knows his name "Of course I know your name. I was the one who named you." Minato smiled noticing Naruto's happy face "So I guess the third didn't tell you about me. Probably wanted to keep everything a secret until you were old enough" hearing growling.

Minato touched Naruto's shoulders and snapped his fingers. Looking around "That's strange, it didn't work. Why didn't it?" asked Minato. Kyuubi chuckled and laid on his paws watching the father and son.

"But if you are my father, why did you seal Kyuubi inside of me? Do you know how bad of a life I had?" slamming his arms into Minato's chest, Kyuubi let out a chuckle. "I guess I deserve this, but I had no choice but to seal Kyuubi into my son. What kind of leader would I be to ask someone else to sacrifice their child if it's something I can't do"

Naruto hearing this cleans his face and nods "I understand. I'm the Yondaime's son and its my responsibility". Minato smiled and still wonders why they weren't taken to a different part of the seal "The chakra rods. I got stabbed, maybe that's the reason, it's probably messing with the chakra in here as well?" said Naruto. Minato hearing this figures that's one of the reasons, turning to Naruto he placed his hand on his stomach closing the seal "Well that's fixed. But I guess we have some time to talk"

Kyuubi hearing this snorted while resting his head on his paws. Hearing giggling Kyuubi turned his sights to the other side while Minato heard the giggle and cleaned his ears "Kushina-chan? If that's you what on earth is going on? I thought you would only appear when Naruto would try to gain control over Kyuubi's chakra"

Naruto looked around and noticed a woman with long beautiful shiny red hair going down to her backside, wearing a dark green apron and some clips in her hair, looking back and forth "Wait. Who's she?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and started to mutter something.

"Well it's not like we are in a hurry, since you restored the seal. An outside source of chakra manages to awaken mine" Naruto looked back and forth wondering what's going on. "Naruto she is the one that I married. The one who also agreed to your name" smiled Minato. Kushina walked to her son and smiles while opening her arms.

"Wait. If she agreed to my name, she is my kaasan?" watching the redhead nod, Naruto charged towards her and gave her a tight hug. Kyuubi watching this in the background made some gagging and choking sounds. "You've grown so much and I am so proud" holding him in her arms. She turned to Minato asking what is going on.

"Don't know. But it seems the seals is blocking a third source of chakra preventing them fromcontrolling Naruto." said Minato. Kushina hearing this nods and is surprised that the seal prevented that from happening but also awoke her chakra to help Naruto for some off reason.

"But how did you guys get here? I mean the last thing I remember... KONOHA!" shouting. Kushina calmed down Naruto saying time in here moves faster while outside is only seconds. "With our chakra right now I say we have about ten minutes the most. So we should explain a few things to what happened in Konoha in the past." said Kushina.

Naruto hearing this wonders what he means while Minato explained about the masked person who he fought on the night of his birth. "Wait. You fought Madara? But how is he still alive after all these years?" Minato nodded but doesn't know how he lived this long. Kushina getting his attention decided to tell Naruto her story "I was the previous container of Kyuubi" spoke Kushina. Naruto shocked to hear this while Kyuubi growled at Kushina "Oh big quiet you overgrown kit. You are like a spoiled child" scolded Kushina.

Minato and Naruto watching her yell at Kyuubi while he started to growl very violently at her. Watching her snapp back at him, 'Know I understand why Shikamaru and Kiba are afriad of their mom's' just watching her temper he shivers. Minato just chuckle at the scene "Kushina-chan please explain Naruto on why you were the second container"

Kushina was embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sure but first-" focusing her chakra she looked around and wondered why the area didn't change? 'Strange. It didn't work for me either' snapping her head. She began to tell her story when she moved to Konoha from Uzushiogakure. "Wait you came from another hidden village?" said Naruto, shocked to hear this.

Kushina nodded and told him she has a special chakra due to the clan's chakra-based kekkei genkai. Which was one of the reasons why Kumo wanted her chakra to restrain the Biju while her nation was destroyed. "We became known as the village of longevity but also feared for our fuinjutsu skills which lead to our destruction. That red symbol on your clothes and most Konoha outfits is actually Uzushio's symbol showing the close ties that Konoha has with Uzushio." Naruto hearing this asks who was the first person to contain Kyuubi before her? "Mito Uzumaki, who later married Hashirama Senju, you see the Senju and the Uzumaki clan are cousins. So they came to us asking help to seal Kyuubi but Mito volunteered to become the first host, and later on I became her successor. Ironically I wanted to become Hokage but later on married a Hokage instead" smiled Kushina making Minato chuckle.

"But what happened sixteen years ago?" asked Naruto.

Minato told Naruto about a female jinchuuriki's pregnancy which made Kushina get an anime tick mark "Ten months. Not nine but ten, an extra month!" yelled Kushina at Minato making him nervous. "As he was saying during that time the chakra goes to the baby which almost makes the seal vulnerable that it could break during childbirth. So precautions were taken as I gave birth outside the village but..."

Minato took over and told Naruto again who he fought "Which I think they are the same person, he knew about the location. Knew how to break the seal to release Kyuubi." Naruto hearing this asked if he knows what happened while Minato nodded watched a few things. "I don't know who he is but I know one thing, it was hate that killed Jiraiya-sensei" Kushina hearing this looked down seeing that Jiraiya died.

"Well what now? I mean I don't know what to-" Kyuubi interrupted Naruto **"Set me free so I can finish what you failed to do"** growled Kyuubi. Naruto shook his head, not wanting to do this while Kyuubi pointed out a few things** "Once they are gone their chakra is gone forever and we will be a sitting duck outside Konoha which wasn't destroyed because of me"** muttered Kyuubi.

Kushina hearing this kind of agreed with Kyuubi on something but not everything. "But he can't go out not like-" not able to finish the sentence she just vanished while Minato shook his head "Not good. The seal must returned back to normal or something is happening" turning to Naruto "We believe in you in finding the answer that Jiraiya-sensei couldn't." smiling he vanished while Kushina appeared again "Naruto there's a fuinjutsu that I know but it's a kinjutsu, only one person I read from the archives performed it. But we never heard anything from him _ever again_" she watched Naruto's determined face showing he was ready to know what to do.

Kyuubi hearing this raised an eyebrow knows what kinjutsu she is talking about **"That one. He is going to need my chakra for that"** smiled Kyuubi. Kushina glared at him but nodded knowing how true that is. Turning to Naruto "We believe in you" fading away.

Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi's cage asking what kinjutsu it is and what will it do. Kyuubi smiled knowing if he can still manipulate some of his chakra he can use this to escape. Shooting a stream of red chakra towards Naruto he fell on the ground groaning in pain** "Do the hand seals"** smiling he lays up while Naruto subconsciously does the hand seals **"FASTER!" **shouted Kyuubi.

Naruto continued the hand seals and soon noticed his hands moving in a blur. Soon a white light started to fill the room while Kyuubi shouted at him to go faster and put more of his chakra in the jutsu. "I'm trying" shouting he feels his whole body on fire before he finished the last of the hand seals, then he feels a pair of hands stopping him.

"That was close" said the mystery figure preventing Naruto from finishing the handseals.

Naruto looked around the white space seeing it go endless. Turning to the man he notices his blue eyes while wearing a fox type anbu mask. Looking at his clothes he notices some old style anbu outfit but wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood.

"So you managed to do this? I would never have thought Kushina would ever know about that kinjutsu, there was a reason why I performed it." Naruto watched the man who was around his young thirties walk upside down then back to normal. Seeing his reaction "What? You never saw anyone do this before?" chuckling he snaps his finger while the whole area changed.

Naruto wondered how he did it "That? Let's just say this world here is between everything. Think like chakra the yin and yang, the spirtual and body. It's all the same here and this technique allows the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp himself into a dimensional void and teleport himself another location or time instantaneously"

Naruto hearing this shakes his head "WHAT?" shouting at him. Watching the figure pace back and forth walking upside down and right side up "It's bascally a time ninjutsu or a _Jikūkan Ninjutsu" _shaking his head he wonders what on earth did Kyuubi think "Oh also where is that yoko?" snapping his fingers Kyuubi appeared and looked around** "YOU!"**

Looking at Naruto he raises his claw "KURAMA!" before he striked down Naruto. He opened his eye to see the claw being stopped by the anbu with a finger with a flick of his finger then he sends the claw back away from them. "Enough. We don't have much time here and I won't repeat myself. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" snaping his fingers making golden chain appear making Kyuubi growl at him. "I said I won't repeat myself, now shut up and watch" with another snap of his fingers a window of some sort appeared.

Naruto watching all this sees himself and others "What is this?"

"This is what would happen if you didn't use the kinjutsu." said the anbu. Kyuubi snorted and turned to the window, watching some events while Naruto wonders what's the island about "But if this is supposed to happen why won't it happen now?" turning to the anbu he shrugs his shoulders "You are here now. You left that time to come here well... Kyuubi tried to go back further but I sensed the chakra and stopped that"

Kyuubi growled at him while the golden chains appeared around him much closer "Enough. I understand you want your freedom but enough is enough. You share the responsibility to make sure the Jubi isn't freed" grining. Kyuubi turned to the anbu growling very loudly "How do I know about it? Let's just say-" snapping his fingers Naruto sees Konoha but the Hokage monument with only the shodaime "I have seen the possibilities. I have learned to use this technique while I wasn't able to influence the world but now things are different"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I can't say just yet. Let's just say we are close but things are going to be different" with another snap of the fingers Naruto is awed to see the beautiful place with marble poles running through a river that is holding the building up. "Beautiful, but yet gone" Kyuubi snorted while he snaps his fingers making Kyuubi growl at him "Things change Kyuubi. Only then true power will be known"

Naruto looked around noticing some of the biju in a circle while an old man in the shadows seems to talk to them 'Hey that kitsune looks like Kyuubi but Kyuubi is much older. Is that him as a kit?' looking back and forth from the young kitsune and the older one "He's a cute little guy. What went wrong?" grinned Naruto. The anbu hearing this broke out in laughter while Kyuubi mumbled underneath his breath.

"Ok! You can't tell me who you are but can you at least help me?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I will help you but this time you aren't alone. Kurama here will help you" Naruto hearing this name turns to Kyuubi who glared at Naruto **"What? It's my name. Is there a problem with that?"** Naruto chuckled "No. It's a cool name and it fits you because of kitsunes being tricksters and besides them being really good in genjutsu like the Kurama Clan" said Naruto.

Kyuubi turned to the anbu wondering how much he knows but also wonders if someone sent him here to give them this message. Watching the anbu walk around he watched him walk upside down on to nothing. Letting out a deep sigh he looks at the windows and growls, making Naruto raise an eyebrow "So I'm on this island. What's so special?" asked Naruto.

"Watch" pointing to the window.

Naruto watched himself do something in front of a waterfall.

Kyuubi glared at the anbu wondering who he is** 'He can't be. It's impossible for him to live this long'** thinking of the possibilities. He turned to Naruto who is watching the window. The anbu snapped his finger making the window disappear "You've seen what needs to be done. Kurama I suggest you start to think of some things that are going to happen" with another snap of his fingers the golden chain disappeared.

Naruto wondered what he saw but turned to the anbu "So I've got to find this island which will help me beat Kurama and have some control of his chakra?" hearing growling he turns to Kurama wondering what's wrong **"I don't want you to call me by my name. You haven't earned that trust or gained that level of recognition from me"** growling more at Naruto. The anbu appeared in front of him snapping his fingers showing events after Konoha's destruction.

Naruto watching this sees Gaara while hearing about Sasuke being a wanted criminal "No. But what does this mean now?" asked Naruto. The anbu pointed to the window, making Naruto watch. Shaking his head he sees Sakura telling Naruto she loves him and to forget about Sasuke 'What is this? I see her lying right in front of me' watching himself reject her.

He watches himself appearing in a fight to save Sakura before Sasuke kills her.

"I will stop there. Naruto your actions at the Valley of the End caused many problems, not just for you but also the other hidden villages. I understand you were trying to prove yourself to Sasuke, you two shared the same pain. But you didn't, you must understand his family chose this and he chose this path because it's the Uchiha way to have this hate" watching the anbu snapping his fingers he hears the third hokage's voice. Naruto watched the window and sees Itachi while Hiruzen gives him orders to wipe out the clan to prevent civil war in Konoha or start the fourth shinobi war.

**"They were planning a coup"** answered Kyuubi, watching the scene play out from beginning to end. As they watched they see Itachi killing some of the clan while someone claiming to be Madara Uchiha assisted, which made Kyuubi growl. "I can't believe this. Itachi did this to protect his home?" said Naruto. The anbu snapped his fingers showing something that made Kyuubi shocked.

"Where it all started" said the anbu. "On his death bed"

Watching the scene he listens to what both men say while the one thinking about love will lead to peace "Ideals of people. Ideals that people won't accept, how can you be a leader while you don't listen to your follower? While the follower refuses to listen to the leader." said the anbu. Naruto hearing this wonders what he means by that. Kyuubi snorted saying it was meant to happen no matter what **"Kami's will"**

The anbu snapped his fingers "Sasuke had everything given to him while you fought for everything. You know the truth about everything so what will you do now?" asked the anbu. Kyuubi snorted **"Set me free!"**

"Good try but not the answer I was looking for" chuckled the anbu. Naruto was thinking of everything "Back to where it all started, at the Valley of the End. But what changes can I make?" said Naruto "But how do I know this is real and not fake?" The anbu snapped his fingers shows Hinata laying on the ground "Very real. Everything happened and the question is what will you do differently?"

Naruto hearing this closes his eyes not wanting to see Hinata looking like that. "Naruto-kun" hearing her voice he turns to the window seeing her but looking older and more beautiful. Looking away he turns to the anbu nodding while Kyuubi got into a pounce stance ready to defend his freedom, the anbu getting a tick mark snaps his finger while knocking Naruto out for a moment. "Look at the window. Listen to the Sage talk, listen to what he says"

Kyuubi refuses to watch but listens to him saying something **"Why should I go? Why should I be denied my freedom again?"** shouting at him. The anbu snaps his fingers and dropped on his knees showing Kyuubi the future if he doesn't want to help. "This is what happens if he doesn't succed". Kyuubi looking around seeing something that made him whimper for a few minutes.

The anbu snapped his fingers and turned to the kitsune who is still whimpering "Yes. You think you can do this all alone, but you can't. Sooner or later you will understand each other's pain" waking Naruto up "Sorry but I had to show him something you don't need to see. Kurama, think hard" with another snap of his fingers he disappeared, making Naruto wonder how he does that "Space-time is usually interpreted with space as being three-dimensional and time playing the role of a fourth dimension that is of a different sort from the spacial dimensions. Think of a apple being here while I switch it with an orange at the same time but in a different time. Like yesterday for instance"

Naruto shook his head then grabbed it trying to make sense of things "So what happens now?" The anbu snapped his fingers while Naruto noticed the area all too well. "Where it all started, the Valley of the End. This time you won't make the mistake. this time you have parents that believe in you. This time you have someone that loves you back in Konoha who has been waiting for you. This time you aren't _alone _and you aren't just an Uzumaki but also a Namikaze"

**"Well what are we waiting for?"** said Kyuubi.

Naruto was looking at the reflection from the water seeing he is thirteen years old. Looking at the anbu "Once I snap my fingers time will begin again. What are you going to do?" Naruto watched him walk around him and stand next to him pointing at everything around him. One thing made Narut's eyes widen, seeing someone he hasn't seen in a long time. "Sasuke". With the curse seal on level two while making the hand seals for a chidori.

The anbu nodded "You can't save everyone no matter how hard you try, but maybe you can save the ones who matter the most." Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what he means, while Kyuubi mumbled** "It means not everyone wants to be saved. Not everyone will listen to reason. They only want to hear what they want to believe is true. No matter what the Uchiha says he will never listen because it's Kami's will."** explained Kyuubi.

The anbu clapped his hands "You can teach him something new. This is your _only_ shot to fix things right, to fix things with people, Konoha and friends, perhaps even love" Naruto's eyes widen thinking about "Hinata?" watching the anbu nod. He pointed to Sasuke while a window appeared in front of him showing all the kages minus Tsunade.

Naruto watched this seeing Sasuke attacking all the kages while a man "Danzou. You must be aware of what he does. Even though his methods are different he seeks to make Konoha safe. Even though he does everything what a shinobi does_ but_ in the end you make more enemies then you can handle using his methods." said the anbu.

Naruto watched everything while Sasuke killed him.

"It's like you showed me stuff that isn't in order." spoke Naruto.

The anbu hearing this chuckled while throwing a rock in the water showing him the ripples "Time is a funny thing. You think time is like a window, a door, but it's not. It's more like twists, turns, things that can happen, will happen, must happen. You being born must happen, the Uchiha clan being slaughtered to prevent a coup must happen. The fourth shinobi war _must happen_"

"What about me bringing Sasuke back to Konoha? What category does that fall under?" asked Naruto. The anbu sucked his teeth since he didn't want to go through the whole deal "Choices. Free will, stuff like that falls under can happen, will happen because of the choices you do. At times those feelings can lead to things that must happen. It's a confusing subject which I don't want to get involved in yet" spoke the anbu.

Naruto just stood there thinking very hard, seeing everything he has seen he wonders what changes can be done. "Who will come back with me?" asked Naruto. The anbu gave out a hearty chuckle "They will come to you but also others can _never_ know what this is. This can literally destroy the fabric of existence which is a very, very bad thing." Naruto watched him waving his finger back and forth like a parent scolding a child.

Naruto hearing the seriousness of his voice nodded while thinking that the fabric of existence can be destroyed, wondering how that can be possibile. He shrugs his shoulders, turning to Sasuke the anbu tells him to make the right choices "I will and this time I am not alone. My parents believe in me and I won't fail them. I want to change for the better. I... I... I want to learn how I feel for Hinata I..." Naruto was trying to get it out while trying to control his feelings.

The anbu chuckled "Love. One of the most important things that Mito Senju told your mother". Naruto hearing this watched the anbu snap his fingers "You must make the choice now" said the anbu disappearing from this world.

Valley of the End

Where it all began. The very place where two shinobi fought for the title of Hokage, one from the Uchiha clan and the other of the Senju clan. Ironic that this place is the battle field where bonds were once broken. A place where a second chance that some may say fate granted him to have or choices that can happen.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, wondering where did this power come from. Making the hand seals his arm is engulfed in a dark purple lightning show while Naruto is looking around, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"So it's not a dream or genjutsu. I'm back" Naruto turned his sights back to Sasuke and remembers the first time they clashed here. "Sasuke that bet we made earlier, forget it. I am taking this seriously and I'm dragging you back to Konoha. BUT I know how it feels to lose someone and those bonds to have someone taken from you. I know how it feels. I lost my parents on the night I was born, my whole family. Like it or not, you are not the only one to lose a family." glaring at Sasuke. Naruto did understand how it felt to lose Jiraiya who was almost like a grandfather, perhaps even a father figure to him.

Sasuke hearing this glared at the blonde, thinking he knows how he feels "YOU DON'T!"

Sasuke stopped screaming feeling the very high killing intent Naruto is putting out. Extending his right arm he adds his chakra to his hand making a big red rasengan "MORE!" shouted Naruto pumping more chakra into the red rasengan making it double the size then last time.

Sasuke sucked his teeth watching the power he has.

Naruto looked at the big red ball of rasengan smirking.

Soon both genin started to charge towards each other while Sasuke smirked thinking his jutsu will win. Naruto watching this smirked back, thrusting the big red rasengan forward right into Sasuke's chest making him scream in pain. Seeing that the red rasengan is much bigger, Sasuke didn't have any space to thrust his jutsu into Naruto "RASENGAN"

Sasuke felt the big red rasengan hitting his chest making him scream in pain. Whatever is left of the curse seal power he has soon started to withdraw back into the seal. Naruto was still pushing the big red rasengan into Sasuke's chest watching his skin soon start to blister up. Giving one more push, Sasuke is sent flying towards the cliff making him slam hard.

"I did it" panted Naruto. Watching Sasuke turn back to normal he soon started to take a few steps but groaned in pain "I don't know what's more worse then last time, me taking that Chidori or the way I feel right now" giving out a light chuckle "Hey Kyuubi you there?" hearing nothing "Thanks Kurama-sama" letting out a bigger chuckle.

**"Just pick up the traitor and go home"** snorted Kyuubi.

Naruto chuckled and got off the water, standing in front of Sasuke "This time things are going to be very different in Konoha" taking out some wire he tied Sasuke up and threw him over his back. Slowly limping towards Konoha he wonders how things are going to be different and wonders who else did that strange anbu bring back.

Konoha.

When Tsunade woke up she rubbed her head thinking of some bad dream "No dream Tsunade" hearing the voice she turned to the anbu looking at the portraits of the past Hokages. Tsunade quickly got up looking outside the window shocked to see Konoha but even more shocked to see only four faces at the Hokage monument.

"It wasn't a dream?" said Tsunade. Turning to the anbu who still hasn't moved from his spot "Everything you said, showed to me, it's all true? But how? Why did you bring me back? I don't understand" said Tsunade. Watching the anbu shake his head he touched the portrait of the First Hokage then onward to the others "I didn't bring you back, it was Naruto. Tell me when you used your Infūin: Kai (creation rebirth seal) what happens to your cells?" asked the anbu.

"The human cells can only split so much in a lifetime so every time I use that justu it heals me completely, but it shortens my lifespan" answered Tsunade wondering why he asked a question like that.

The anbu performed a hand seal focus his chakra breaking Tsunade's henge "It seems the kinjutsu that Naruto used from listening to Kushina had some affect on your age. You don't need that henge ever again. I'd say you are about sixteen years younger than Naruto's current age but you also gained more of a lifespan. I suggest you use this second chance like Naruto, also you have company. I spoke to him already, I will keep in touch." Tsunade watched him vanish into nothing but still heard him talk. "Tell Gaara to speak to Chiyo about the reason why he is back is due to Naruto's chakra passing through him and her as well."

"Naruto what on earth did you do... WAIT Gaara?" Tsunade shouted and turned to the door opening. As he walked in casually looking like he is thirteen years old again he looks at Tsunade shaking his head "Let me guess, Naruto did something?" exclaimed Gaara. Tsunade hearing this nodded wondering what on earth happened. "The last thing I remember was Pein attacking Konoha and destroying the whole village" spoke Tsunade.

Gaara's eyes widened hearing this while Tsunade told him what happened. Gaara on the other hand "I was in a meeting discussing about a few things that I heard about Sasuke Uchiha. It seems he kidnapped the Raikage's brother and joined Akatsuki" Tsunade hearing this doesn't like this. Stopping she asked Gaara when he returned "A while ago. Why?" answered Gaara.

"Naruto" whispered Tsunade. Turning to the window she jumped out making Gaara wonder what's going on.

At The Gate

Naruto was being carried by Kakashi while a clone's of Kakashi is carrying Sasuke who is still knocked out. When he passed the gates the anbu appeared asking what happened "STOP!" shouted Tsunade. As she walked there she sees Naruto smiling at her "Hey baa-chan, yes I'm still calling you that, also I know about a few secrets and he said we can talk more"

Tsunade took Naruto from Kakashi and gave him a tight hug making him wince in pain "Stupid baka. You could have gotten yourself killed and yes we will talk later" letting out a tear. Naruto let out a chuckle "Anbu, take Sasuke to the prison wing at the hospital. Shizune will take care of him" ordered Tsunade.

Kakashi watching this wonders what happened while Tsunade is smiling at Naruto. Shrugging his shoulders he headed back home wondering what will happen next to his team. He didn't expect the best case scenario for the most part.

Hospital

Tsunade was healing Naruto while she listened to the story, happy she sealed the room so no one can overhear them. "So I assume you know about your parents and you aren't made at Sensei?" Naruto shook his head understanding why Hiruzen did it. Tsunade smiling is happy that Naruto came back a little smarter making him pout a bit. "The anbu, do you know him?" asked Tsunade.

"No I don't but I know he wants to help us. I saw stuff that made me wonder what can happen but he stopped me from finishing the hand seals which I got from Kyuubi" spoke Naruto. Tsunade hearing this nods still wondering how did Kushina know a kinjutsu of that caliber. But also hearing about the window Naruto saw Tsunade also some things similar to it. "Also don't think you are off the hook. To use a kinjutsu that recklessly... you are just like Kushina when she was your age" scolded Tsunade.

"Baa-chan" whined Naruto. Laying up while Tsunade is healing him "The island, what is it about?" asked Naruto. Tsunade took a deep breath feeling that she was there reading the report "It felt strange like-" Naruto was being interrupted by Tsunade "I was there" answered Tsunade making Naruto nod. "An island that Kumo has that keeps moving, never staying in the same place. An island that helps jinchuuriki to control their biju everything they have-"

"The Third Tsuchikage even stated that during a time when the five nations were at peace, Kumogakure was relentless in their efforts to amass power and techniques, an act which he stated provoked others to employ the Akatsuki. It's like I was there at the meeting with Danzou. Kind of creepy right?" spoke Naruto. Gaara in the corner of the room listening to all this nodded "That window, it seemed all so real. It's strange seeing all that happening, even more strange to see all of those kages being revived" spoke Gaara.

Naruto and Tsunade hearing this while Gaara explained what he saw shocking them. The last thing he watched is Tsunade going to fight a revived Edo Tensei Madara Uchiha. Which pissed Tsunade off to hear what he said about her being weak while Naruto thinks about a few things. "Choices. Free will, stuff like that falls under can happen, will happen because of the choices you do. But there is another. Must happen and I guess we got a long road ahead of us until that time comes" replied Naruto.

Gaara chuckled seeing that Naruto is thinking ahead instead of jumping in.

"I must take my leave and I will talk to Chiyo once I get back to Suna. Naruto my friend, take care and please be careful, this anbu showing us all this. He must have a motive to why he wants us to know or do" spoke Gaara. Tsunade hearing this agrees with Gaara on a few things while Naruto on the other hand feels like he can trust him.

"I will Gaara and thanks" said Naruto.

Watching him leave through a sand shunshin Naruto thinks about a few things "Baa-chan I need to find that island. The sooner I learn to help Kyuubi the sooner things can be better for all of us" Tsunade hearing this will write out what she remembers while Naruto does the same thing to compare notes. "In the meantime rest for a while. We have three years to come up with something" said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and turned to the pot of flowers and a get well card "Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Hinata" answered Tsunade.

One thing came to both Naruto's and Tsunade's mind. 'I won't let this second chance go to waste. Love'


	2. Back to Normal?

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Konoha Hokage Tower Few Days Later.

Tsunade was stamping a few documents, hoping that Naruto is going to accept it before hearing a knock. She wonders if it's Sakura "Come in". Watching the door it is indeed Sakura walking in "Yes Sakura, can I help you?" leaning back to her chair she sips her tea while Sakura just stands there in front of her.

"Train me. I need to be strong. I can't always rely on Naruto to save my life all the time or have Sasuke-kun leave like that again" Sakura in a determined voice, holding her hands close to her, hoping Tsunade says yes.

Tsunade hearing the reason is the same but one reason is added. Thinking to herself she looks at Sakura "I will" Sakura cheered but it was cut short "But this whole Sasuke obsession needs to be put down or dropped. You want to be a strong independent kunoichi? Then start acting like one. I will train you but you have to take this seriously, not like a little girl hoping to impress her crush. I'm not saying you must stop caring about him, but I am saying he can no longer be your only priority. Also get some of the other kunoichis involved as well. I get the feeling we are going to need more medic nin in the future" spoke Tsunade.

Sakura hearing this took a moment to nod "I understand Hokage-sama. I will train harder and think about what you said" bowed Sakura. Tsunade waved for her to leave while moving her sights to the window. Smirking she watched Sakura close the door behind her, getting up she henges herself wearing a different outfit. 'Hope he likes this outift' giggled Tsunade.

Sitting on the desk she watched Jiraiya open the window and come in "You know the door is used to enter a room, not a window" smiled Tsunade. When Jiraiya turned to her his jaw literally dropped to the floor. Seeing her wearing a similar skirt to Anko but in green color and having fishnet stocking going up to her thighs, wearing high heels. The tight tanktop she is wearing is making her breasts literally pop out, watching her cross her legs.

"WOW!" howled Jiraiya.

Tsunade giggled loving the attention that he is giving her "So what can I do for you Jiraiya-kun?" leaning more back on the desk. Jiraya watched her wondering what is going on. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and looks at her again 'For Kami's sake why is she torturing me?' cried Jiraiya.

Then the doors opened revealing Naruto wearing some civilian clothes. When he saw Tsunade he blinked, turning to Jiraiya he blinked "If I came at a bad time, just remember to use the birth control jutsu and a sound seal." grinned Naruto. Jiraiya hearing this turned bright red just thinking about that and looking at Tsunade he is mentally banging his head at a wall asking why Kami is torturing him.

Tsunade on the other hand rolled her eyes and giggled. Ending the henge she got up and sat back down on her chair much to Jiraiya's disappointment. Turning to Naruto she wonders what's wrong "What's bothering you Naruto-chan?" Jiraiya hearing this wonders what's going on. Watching Naruto give her back a book he noticed it was a diary.

"Thanks baa-chan. This means a lot to me. I guess I understand my kaasan was chosen to be the next host. I'm not angry, I understand why this was hidden from me. If Kumo knew that I was her son I mean I could have been targeted or worse captured" smiled Naruto. Tsunade smiled and nodded, happy that he understands some of the details. Happy that Hiruzen saved her grandmother's diary which explains a lot to Naruto on what happened at the beginning of the long journey that his clan had.

"You told Naruto about Kushina?" said Jiraiya shocked. Tsunade hearing this nodded "Hai. When he came back he was in bad shape talking about some stuff and the biggest regret he had was not knowing about his parents. So I took the liberty of telling him something about Kushina" smiled Tsaunde. Telling most of the truth she and Naruto talked very much about his parents when Gaara left.

"But he isn't suppose to know until he becomes a chunin Tsunade. That's what Sensei promised his parents" said Jiraiya. Naruto hearing this "Wait you know my parents?" knowing he can't reveal too much he has to play dumb for a few minutes. Jiraiya hearing this winced knowing he made a mistake, but nodded "Yes I did know both of them. Actually they named you after a character of my book making me your godfather" letting out a cheesy smile while rubbing the back of his head.

He forgot about all this time.

Naruto hearing this gave him a blank look "They named me after one of your perverted books?" Tsunade also wanted to hear this. She never knew that Minato or Kushina named Jiraiya Naruto's godfather. Jiraiya's eye was twitching violently "No. Your father thought my first book was good enough that they wanted their son to have those ideals as well." said Jiraiya.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow but then his eyes widened thinking of one book 'No, you are to tell me he named me after that book?'

"The book was called the Gusty Ninja. It wasn't all popular but your parents loved the book and name. So they wanted their son to have the same ideals and goals like me" smiled Jiraiya. Naruto hearing this let out a sigh of relief thanking himself he never became a super pervert like him "Damn Gaki." mumbled Jiraiya.

"I see, so I guess I'm going to need permission from you Jiraiya" Tsunade handed him some paperwork while he raised an eyebrow. Reading them he turned to Tsunade shaking his head thinking she lost her mind "You are kidding me right? I mean you want to adopt him as a son? Tsunade whatever sake you are drinking please stop it's affecting you" pleaded Jiraiya.

"Hey!" whined Naruto.

"Jiraiya it's something I've been thinking for a very long time. I mean Kushina's clan is cousins to my clan and I think it's only right" speaking truthfully she looks at Jiraiya who nods. "Alright. I will accept that but don't you think you are going to tell me when he can or can't train" said Jiraiya folding his arms. Naruto hearing this is still trying to process what just happened. Turning to Jiraiya he understands the godfather part.

But for Tsunade to adopt him, reminding of him of all the times the children in the orphanage got adopted while the parents didn't even bother to look at him. Opening his mouth he closed while Tsunade gave him the papers "Do you want it Naruto-chan? It would mean a lot to me seeing that I almost look to you like a son" smiled Tsaunde.

"I guess calling you baa-chan won't always work, right Kaasan?" replied Naruto with a cheesy grin before being hugged by Tsunade. Jiraiya let out a chuckle but also wished he was in Naruto's place, right between those 'Damn gaki being in the middle of those' letting out a sigh. "So that means he will be living here in the Hokage tower?" asked Jiraiya. Tsuande nodded thinking it would be much easier for them to stay here.

Hearing knocking Shizune walked in with some blood results "Lady Tsunade" turning to Naruto "Ototo" giggling, Naruto frowned hearing this "Hey no fair she is calling me little. I'm not that short" whining. Tsunade let out a sigh while Shizune giggled "Forgive me for interrupting but the test results you wanted gave back positive. I think your theory is right Tsunade-sensei" smiling she thanks Shizune for doing the testing while she ruffled Naruto hair.

Jiraiya was wondering what's going on while Tsunade turned to Shizune "Hai. I checked everything Tsunade. I mean after you used your Infūin: Kai (creation rebirth seal). Naruto's blood must have mixed with yours and with Kyuubi's chakra influencing it I guess their must have been some youth regeneration as well." answered Shizune.

Naruto pretended to not understand any of it while Jiraiya's eyes widen. "Tsunade you are to tell me that-" watching Tsunade drop her henge she literally shows herself in her mid thirties. "I think it did work. Shizune after this destroy everything. No one must know of this and if they do it's the death penalty Triple SS rank secret. If Orochimaru found out about this imagine what can happen" looking at herself in the mirror.

"So what does this mean Kaasan? You don't need a henge anymore?" asked Naruto. Seeing that Tsunade has this covered for herself but for him it's going to be hell. Jiraiya wondered when did this happen but seeing that she used it during her fight against Orochimaru he wonders what else happened "I assume this also affected you as well. The younger look, the hormones" smirking.

Tsunade sent him a mock glare "Enough. Just think of it a second chance" winked Tsunade. Taking the adoption papers out she signed her side while Jiraiya signed too. Naruto looked at the paper "Do you really want me as a son? I mean even with the younger you, those gray hairs are going to come back quicker then you think" teased Naruto.

Tsunade snorted and turned to him "Not with the kind of punishment I can give you. Besides why didn't you wait for me at the hospital?" scolded Tsunade. Jiraiya chuckled at the scene "She's good and you are going to have your hands full Naruto".

"Damn right. After you check out we are going to buy some decent clothes but first back at the hospital. I will come later to check on you gaki" pointing to the door Naruto dropped his head. Sending Jiraiya a glare "I will be watching you and don't you think I won't know if you did anything perverted with my kaasan"

Jiraiya turned red and let out a cough while Tsunade sent him a glare "You stay out of my love life."

"But he's a pervert" whined Naruto. Tsunade pointed to the door making Naruto pout "Fine" walking towards the door. Jiraiya just stood there wondering what did he get himself into 'This is going to be a strange family'. turning to Tsunade he gave her the report she wanted to know.

"I don't know what you are planning. But to send a team to Kumo for the chunin exams is something we haven't done in years since the whole Hyuga incident all those years ago. But I got what you wanted to know, so are you going to let me in on the plan?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded and pulled out an old report that Minato wrote up many years ago when he faced the Yondaime Raikage A and his brother Killer Bee.

With Naruto

Since he brought back Sasuke he's been getting a lot of dirty looks which is more then usual. But the strange thing about it is not one of his freinds came to see him since the mission. Hinata is the only one who made a effort to buy him flowers with a get well card, while the other time line everyone who wasn't involved in the mission came to see him.

'It's strange, it's like they are ignoring me or afraid of me.' thought Naruto.

Walking towards the hospital he hears Ino and Sakura talking. Staying close to the corner he noticed Shikamaru, Kiba in a wheelchair, heck everyone minus Sasuke is there including Neji who has his arm in a brace 'What's going on here?' listening to them he moved closer to the shadows.

Sakura took a deep breath "It's the whole Naruto getting stronger thing. I mean he not just beat Sasuke a few days ago but also beat the Gaara kid from Suna and before that you Neji. It's just how much stronger did he get and how did he live getting a chidori slammed through his chest?" spoke Sakura. Everyone hearing this wonders what she means. "I mean Kakashi-sensei told me that wound he had in his chest was the chidori wound. But when Naruto came back to Konoha it was healed. By who?"

"Maybe it was some medic nins who found him" spoke Hinata poking her fingers together. Shikamaru hearing this shook his head saying they didn't arrive until much later on for him. While Kiba hearing this agreed "Yeah. They found me later on I mean to get to Naruto someone here wouldn't have made it."

Ino turned to Sakura wondering who has been training Naruto all this time. "It's Master Jiraiya. He even let Naruto sign the contract he has with the toads. I asked Lady Tsunade to train me. Heck one of the reasons why I asked you to come is to get more kunoichis in the medical field" replied Sakura. Shikmaru hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing that Naruto is being trained by one of the Sannins.

"But Sakura does bring a point. I mean I fought against Naruto in the preliminaries but now he would wipe the floor with me." replied Kiba. Thinking also what's going on. He pets Akamaru wondering what truly happened with the fight those two had "Besides Naruto brought him back. I kind of feel guilty I still haven't gone to visit Naruto" said Kiba.

"Ano. He wasn't in his room and the nurses didn't care for him if he wasn't there" answered Hinata.

Sakura hearing this nods "That's another thing. Have you noticed virtually every single adult hates Naruto for some odd reason? Not just regular hate but real pure hate. The 'why don't you do us a favor and just die' kind of hate?" said Sakura. Shikamaru hearing this let out a sigh knowing what she means. Even the anbu department was talking asking if they are going to place Naruto in jail for bringing Sasuke back in that bad of a condition.

"You're kidding right? I mean some of these guys changed during their fight and I bet even Sasuke changed into something more powerful. How did Naruto beat Sasuke but also lived through a chidori right through his chest?" asked Choji.

Neji hearing this wonders if it has anything to do with the red chakra he saw. Turning to the rookies he sees that they are from clans minus Sakura who came from a civilian family and Naruto a orphan. "Most of you have kekkei genkai but also comes from clans. Do you think it's possbile that Naruto has a kekkei genkai that he didn't tell anyone?" The thought never came to the Rookies but if Neji was right why wasn't it made public knowledge about his kekkei genkai?

"If he did he would be in the same category like Sasuke to be in the CRA later on. I mean is it the reason why he is so strong of all the sudden? To fight after the chunin exams against you Neji, but also in the invasion and still have energy to spare. It's not normal" said Sakura. Wondering how it's possible "I just can't think of anyone who can do anything like he does"

"Ano. If he did get stronger it's a huge accomplish that he isn't the deadlast that many people think he is and always would be" said Hinata. Defending Naruto she wonders why everyone is now thinking wrong of Naruto, like somehow him being stronger was a sign of bad things to come. Now hearing that none of them even went to see Naruto or send him flowers a get well card, now Sakura coming out of nowhere wants to know his secert of getting stronger.

Sakura look down ashamed but curability is getting to her "That's the point Hinata, was he ever the dead last? I mean the stuff he does now makes me wonder if he was making us look like fools, and the way he passed makes me wonder if he just stayed in the academy to pass the time" said Sakura. Shikamaru hearing this asked how would that help him "He couldn't even make a simple bunshin" answered Shikamaru.

"No he couldn't, but to make Kage Bunshin is something more difficult" interrupted Neji getting everyone's attention. "Gai told me to use that jutsu requires chakra reseves of a jonin or kage to be safe. So for him to use that jutsu at a young age makes me wonder if Sakura is talking the truth. He clearly must have waited to graduate, but for what reason?" asked Neji.

Everyone hearing this wonders and thinks back during the academy time. Thinking of Naruto who always pranked, cut class. and got into trouble. Thinking if it was a show to hide who he really is. Hinata hearing this shook her head knowing that Naruto is strong and that he has determination "You are all wrong. I've seen him train himself to the ground and for him to be at this level is from his hard work" exclaimed Hinata.

"We're not arguing you with Hinata about that. It's just what Sakura said is true. I mean Naruto has come a long way" replied Ino. Thinking herself she wonders if Sakura has a point while Sasuke who is supposed to be the rookie of the year lost against Naruto while Neji the previous rookie of the year also lost to Naruto.

"Even so who healed him after the fight against Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

Before Shikamaru spoke Naruto cleared his throat getting everyone attention. "How long were you listening?" asked Shikamaru. Wondering why no one sensed him he wonders if what Sakura said is very true.

"Long enough. I guess being stronger then some of you really hurts your prides." replied Naruto.

Looking at his friends he kind of feels betrayed, but looking at Sakura he finds this funny that she of all people does this to him. "Ironic you know. Thinking that I was playing a fool at the academy. You don't know anything about me and never tried." shaking his head he turns his back on them heading back to the hospital.

"Wait" shouted Sakura. Naruto stopped and turned his head looking at them "You're right, we don't know you at all. I mean you are a completely different person since we graduated from the academy" Naruto hearing this let out a chuckle while everyone watched him. Looking at Sakura he shook his head reminding her of what Kakashi always said "Look undereneath the underneath" replied Sakura. "What does that mean? But the biggest question some of us have here is how did you survive Sasuke's Chidori?" Sakura hearing about the rumors that the adults talk about Naruto being a 'demon' in disguise.

Naruto just stood there shaking his head finding it ironic that he brings Sasuke back and now she wants to know how he survived a chidori through his chest. "Neji is right about me having a kekkei genkai" seeing their shocked reactions Naruto continued walking "Wait. Are you going to tell us about your kekkei genkai? Is it the reason why you are so strong?" asked Sakura.

Naruto stopped again and let out a dry laugh thinking how funny this is.

Turning to her he shakes his head "A shinobi never tells his secrets just because someone asks him to. But if you are so interested now, that makes me wonder if this is just a plan to help your Sasuke-kun. You know Sakura I just didn't bring him back to Konoha for _you_, I brought him so he can get help. He never healed after his family tragedy. I on the other hand had to move on. I lost my family on the day I was born and no one tried to make me feel better about it. I had to grow up and move on, and so does Sasuke." walking away from them before anything else happens.

"Naruto" called Shikamaru.

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto annoyed that keeps happening 'I would never have thought things would change like this' looking at Shikamaru he notices some of his freinds took a step back, afraid of him. "Yes. I do have a kekkei genkai and it's from my mothers side. Two actually I inherited, one from our clan and the other is something more personal. Tell me do any of you know why everyone wears the red swirl on their uniforms or the white ones? If you don't then find out"

Everyone watched Naruto leave in a blur while Neji raised an eyebrow "Clan? I didn't know his kaasan came from a clan. I wasn't even aware there was an Uzumaki clan in Konoha whatsoever. But what is he talking about the symbols on the jonins uniform?" Sakura hearing this shakes her head not knowing what's going on but pointing out something "He was listening to us the whole time?"

Kiba nodded while Akamaru didn't even pick up his scent while Shino's bugs didn't even feel any chakra "Truly he isn't the same shinobi we graduated with." Everyone turned to each other wondering what's going on while Hinata let out a tear "You are all wrong. Look at him. He must feel that we betrayed his trust to think of this like him. Sakura have you ever seen Naruto train by himself or have you ever trained with him?" cleaning her face from the tears.

Sakura hearing this looked away remembering all the times Naruto invited her to train with him. But also all the times they trained as a team while Kakashi preached about teamwork and helped Sasuke more while they got stuck in the sidelines. "No, I never accepted his training offers. Not even when I had nothing else to do. In fact all the training we did for the chunin exams was all about teamwork. Kakashi-sensei didn't even show us any jutsu except to Sasuke-kun" said Sakura feeling bad.

Ino hearing this raised an eyebrow "Seriously? And I lost to you?" dropping her head. Hinata reminded them who it was that pushed Sakura to fight against Ino. "It was Naruto" answered Ino. Seeing what they did everyone feels guilty while Sakura herself feels awful, Hinata cleaned her face and walked away to the hospital to see if Naruto is there.

Hospital

When Naruto got back to his room he laid there just staring at the ceiling. Hearing a knock "Come in" seeing it was Tsunade she closed the door knowing something is up "Want to talk?" asked Tsunade. Naruto raised an eyebrow "You think something is bothering me.?"

"Call it mother's intuition" smiled Tsunade. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Naruto laid up a bit and told her what happened after the talk they had at the Hokage tower. Tsunade hearing this shakes her head wondering what else might change later on in the future. "I can't believe Sakura, her of all people. I would have thought my talk to her earlier would change that fangirl once and for all" said Tsunade.

"Kaasan, it's alright. Really, I mean sooner or later they are going to find out. Let it be later. I mean-" stopping he turns to the door and sighs. Making a clone the clone walked to the door and quickly opened it. The person who was listening to the door happens to be Hinata "Oi. Hinata it's kind of rude to listen to our conservation but seeing it's you I don't mind since you were the only one really defending me back there" smiled Naruto.

Hinata blushed and turned to Tsunade and then to Naruto "Ano. The nurse didn't tell me if you were back and I heard Lady Tsunade's voice I thought they might haved moved you to the hospital wing with the prisoners" poking her fingers together. Tsunade raised an eyebrow asking why would she place her son into that part of the hopsital. "Son?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. Don't say anything to anyone just yet. But Kaasan here adopted me today" smiled Naruto. Tsunade ruffled his hair making him whine. While Hinata watched the two she smiled at the scene to see Naruto happy. "Ano that is wonderful Naruto-kun, you have a family" Tsunade watched the two and got a devious idea. Clearing her throat she turned to Hinata asking a favor.

"From me Lady Hokage" poking her fingers together Tsunade nodded knowing she is the only one that can help Naruto in this. Even Naruto wonders what Tsunade is up to, heck he wants to spend some time with Hinata to get to know her. This is probably his only shot to get to know the Hyuga heiress.

"You see, I being Hokage will probably be sending Naruto-chan here on some diplomatic missions in the future. With his current table manners, lack of diplomatic knowledge and behavior, I need someone who has been groomed in this line since birth." smiled Tsunade knowing that both of them will love this. "It's just a favor and I have no problem repaying that favor later on if you need something from me" smirked Tsunade. Hinata hearing this blushed but turned to Naruto and nodded "Great. I will pay it as a C rank mission, maybe it might be bumped to A with his luck" giggled Tsunade.

"Hey" whined Naruto "I know this is new but you can't always pick on me. There has to be some boundaries of protection for the son" folding his arms, Tsunade turned to him with a stare making him nervous "I'll behave" in a squeaking voice. Tsunade rolled her eyes and got up telling Naruto to behave and listen to Hinata while she giggled at the scene "I will go speak to the staff" gritted Tsunade.

When she left Hinata turns to Naruto who is smiling at her "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't let Sakura put you down. You train really hard to be where you are now. I mean not here in the hospital I just mean..." stopping she watches Naruto chuckle.

"It's ok Hinata, I guess I grew up faster then some people we know. I guess she now wants to know who Naruto Uzumaki really is if he's not the perpetual loser she thought he was" smirked Naruto. "But I also wonder if you want to know who I am really?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto noticing his blue eyes seem somehow different to her, like they are older and have seen the world for what it is.

"I would love to get to know you" covering her mouth she turned bright red while Naruto chuckled at her antics "I would also love to get to know you" smiled Naruto. Hinata's red face if possible was getting darker hearing those words as she stared at Naruto then fainted right on the bed. 'I guess I need to get used to her fainting around me' letting out a chuckle.

He placed Hinata on the chair while he looked outside. After a few minutes he heard knocking while Hinata woke from her nap. "It's open. Also are you ok Hinata?" Hinata nodded while an anbu walked into the room. Looking at Hinata you can tell the anbu raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she is here. As he moved his sights at Naruto he sent a small wave of killing intent making Naruto aware of his presence.

"Yes. Anbu-san can I help you?" spoke Naruto.

The anbu sucked his teeth "I am here to escort you to the anbu headquarters to be questioned and your chakra sealed as well. To make sure you aren't a danger to Konoha. If you fail to come with me, I am going to take measures in my own hands" taking his ninjato off his back. Naruto let out a chuckle and shook his hand.

"Unfortunately for you anbu I can't go to the anbu headquarters due to my injuries" right after Naruto said that. The anbu charged towards Naruto grabbing him while both of them crashed right through the window "Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata shocked to see what just happened.

Naruto was trying to pry the anbu off him "Let me go!" headbutting him the anbu released some of his grip, allowing the blonde to make his favorite hand seals. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a huge amount of clones to break his fall he lands on the ground with some force. Getting up he shakes the impact while the anbu charged towards him, "Shit" cursing he backflips missing the blade coming close to his neck which was clearly meant to sever his head rather than subdue him.

Jumping near a clone he extended his hand while the clone soon started to form "Rasengan" charging towards the anbu he slammed the spinning blue ball right into the chest of the anbu. Panting he turned his sights to two anbu coming at him "What now?" jumping up, he turned his body missing the blow coming at him.

"Katon Phoenix Flower Jutsu" turning to the other anbu who finished the handseals aimed at him with a katon jutsu. Putting his hands up to block the katon jutsu **"You fool! Don't block, attack him!"** shouted Kyuubi. Angry that his vessel is taking a defensive stance Kyuubi sends him some chakra making Naruto have a light red chakra cloak protecting him. When the katon jutsu collided the three anbu smirked thinking this will solve their problem, in a quick blur Naruto emerged from the firey pit.

"Got to do better then that" charging towards the anbu he sent a devastating kick to one of the anbu right into the chest most likely breaking half of his ribs. With the force of the kick he skidded on the ground slamming towards a building making him come to a complete stop. Once Naruto landed on the ground he disappeared in a red blur sending a right knee to the back of the head to the anbu.

Sending him crashing to the ground.

Once on the ground Naruto turned to the last anbu before he can make a move to the last anbu "WHAT?" feeling he can't move he let out a sigh knowing that shadow "Shikamaru". Moving his sights towards him, he sees the rest of his freinds with shocked faces. Taking a deep breath the light red chakra around him faded, the anbu watching this soon started to charge towards Naruto aiming to kill him not caring one bit about the fact their were witnesses to it.

"Rasengan" Jiraiya appeared sending a rasengan to the last of the anbu's chest. Turning to Shikamaru "You got a lot of explaining" gritting his teeth, Hinata with Tsunade appeared. "What is going on here?" shouted Tsunade. Jiraiya collected the three anbu and dropped them in front of Tsunade "Naruto what on earth happened?" asked Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage. The anbu with the boar mask attacked Naruto in his room wanting to take him to the anbu headquarters to have him questioned and have his chakra sealed up. In his own words 'To make sure you aren't a danger to Konoha. If you fail to come with me, I am going to take measures in my own hands'" answered Hinata. Everyone hearing is shocked while Kiba scratched his head asking why the anbu would want to do that.

Everyone hearing this wonders if Hinata just misunderstood what the anbu said.

Tsunade walked to the beaten anbu and removed their mask shocking some people to see who it is. Seeing they are members of clans in Konoha Tsunade turns to the clan heirs in front of her "Ino. Kiba. Shino. Take your clan members back to your compound and tell your parents they aren't allowed to leave the compound until I summon them. If they fail to comply with this I will have your clans held responsible for attacking Naruto" exclaimed Tsunade.

"I will also place charges for attacking Naruto as well" replied Jiraiya in a serious tone.

The three clan heirs felt the cold voices shivered while nodding very violently, not wanting to anger the Hokage or her former teammate. Shikamaru on the other hand got a death glare from Tsunade "Release him" ordered Tsunade. The young chunin let out a nervous laugh while Naruto let out a nervous chuckle "Naruto, Shizune has set up your room at the Hokage tower. Go"

"Hai kaasan" Naruto wince knowing he shouldn't have said that in front of others yet while Tsunade simply smiled. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault, don't worry and I will get to the bottom of this" said Tsunade watching Naruto nods as he leaves. Turning to Jiraiya he nodded and did a handseal poofing away "Hinata, please inform them on what we talked about in the room. There seems to be some confusion" asked Tsunade with a smile. Turning to some anbu that appeared she ordered them to escort the three anbu that attacked Naruto back to their clan compounds with the clan heirs as well.

While Hinata finished telling the rookies what Tsunade and Naruto said "Wait, Lady Tsunade adopted Naruto? But why?" asked Tenten. Tsunade hearing this rolled her eyes knowing she is going to do a lot of changes to the academy curriculum "Naruto's clan is cousin to my clan. Technically we are part of the same clan, since my grandmother came from his clan." turning to Shikamaru he is trying to keep a relaxed face knowing he is in trouble. Tsunade asked why was it necessary to restrain Naruto and not the anbu.

Before Shikamaru could defend him.

"You don't understand what he is. He has Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Didn't you see what he did to Sasuke Uchiha? If we continue letting him get stronger he will-" the Yamanaka anbu never got to finish what he said. Tsunade sent one chakra enhanced punch to his face shattering his jaw "ENOUGH!" shouted Tsunade. Turning to the anbu they are all scared that he just exposed Naruto's secret in front of genins, a newly added chunin, and a hokage that had more backbone than the previous one did.

"Everyone will not speak of this. Until I have everyone's parents in my office. NOW!" ordered Tsunade. Turning to Ino she paled seeing Tsunade glare at her knowing it was someone from her clan that exposed a big secret of Konoha.

Hokage Tower.

Shibi, Inochi, and Tsume are wondering why one of their clan members and children were escorted back home with the anbu. To say each of them are shocked to hear what happen, each parents at different times winced hearing the story. Inoichi is nervous that it was his clan member that spoke about a S rank secret out loud in front of genin.

Shibi is wondering what possessed a clan member of his to do this illogical thinking.

Tsume is pissed that her clan member attacked Naruto in his room while saying all those things.

Shikaku is looking at Shikamaru shaking his head knowing he is going to learn a hard lesson about a woman's wrath.

Sakura turned to her mother who is waiting for the meeting to start. 'Now I understand why Kaasan always told me to stay away from. To think he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him, but why weren't we told about it?' Turning to the Hokage Sakura is very nervous seeing that a lot is going to change 'Is this going to be for better or worse?'

Hiashi kept a straight face wondering what is Tsunade really up to. When Hinata told him what happened he would never imagine that Tsunade would adopt Naruto or that her clan were cousins to his clan. He never knew that Naruto even belonged to a clan whatsoever in Konoha. 'But what makes me most curious is what Tsunade is really up to. I understand about Hinata learning all the proper delicates but to teach him?' wondering if the sake she's been drinking finally affected her.

With all the clan heads in the room and their children, their jonin senseis were all summoned and was told of what happened, while Asuma is wondering why Shikamaru of all people did that 'Was he trying to stop Naruto?' thought Asuma.

Soon the elders walked in and Danzou being the last one also walked in, turning to Tsunade who is reading a scroll. She looks at Danzou 'How the hell did this bastard get his hands on my grandfather's DNA and Sharingans? But one thing at a time, I will have to deal with his 'NE' seeing it was his men that attacked Naruto' thought Tsunade.

"Tsunade what is the nature of the meeting?" asked Homura.

Jiraiya appeared in the room with a few scrolls and gave them to Tsunade "They have a seal on their tongues preventing them from talking. It's going to take some time to remove it" said Jiraiya. Tsunade turned to the clan heads all wondering what's going on, Tsume herself said she never placed a seal on any of her clan members.

"Neither do any of mine as far as I know" said Shibi.

"Nor mine." answered Inochi.

Everyone turned to Hiashi who kept a straight face "Only the branch house and not the other clan members of Konoha" replied Hiashi. The elders hearing this raised an eyebrow while Danzou kept a relax composure thanks to years of experience.

"The nature of this meeting is that an anbu went to Naruto's room saying he is going to escort him to the anbu department to have him questioned" once Tsunade stopped, she watched Danzou tightening his hands on his cane. Turning to Hinata she fidgets telling everyone what happened while Tsume got angry at.

"I see, maybe there was a misunderstanding at the anbu headquarters" spoke Homura.

"Yes there must have been and when were you going to tell us you were going to adopt him?" spoke Koharu.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before anyone else spoke "Since his _parents_ made me his godfather, I agreed to the adoption that he and Tsunade signed" answered Jiraiya. The elders hearing this turn to each other while Danzou didn't like this one bit. Him being in the Hokage tower at all times makes sure he isn't always in the open and vulnerable to his NE.

"I have all the right to adopt him since our clans are connected, but back to the real topic. An S rank secret was told to a group of genin and one newly chunin which might be demoted seeing he restrained Naruto who was merely defending himself" spoke Tsunade.

Shikaku cleared his throat while everyone turned to him "I understand the situation lady Hokage, while the Sandaime made the law for no one from the younger generation would learn about Naruto's secert so he can have a normal life, but due to outside forces it seems that didn't happen" everyone hearing this wonders what that means.

"It means because of civilians not understanding the nature of seals and some shinobi who lost loved ones during Kyuubi's battle all those years ago, they all assumed that Naruto is Kyuubi in human form or Kyuubi devoured Naruto's soul and made him the reincarnation of Kyuubi" answered Jiraiya mumbling something more underneath his breath.

Sakura hearing this wonders if what she saw is true. But hearing all this she understands why many adults openly hate Naruto while understanding her mother's hatred towards him as well.

"So what are we going to do here?" said Tsunade, turning to the parents and their children, the jonins sensei are all waiting for an answer. The clan heads and civilian parent are all turning to each other wondering what's the best thing to do. Before any of them could talk "Alright stop pushing. Geez" whined Naruto to the anbu who is crying in pain.

Walking into the room he noticed everyone.

Tsunade turned to him wondering why is he just in a towel and all wet "Naruto-chan, please tell me why you are in a towel" asked Tsunade politely. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Shizune stood near the door angry "That anbu with bird mask is going to need some time off. He lost something very important between in his legs" scolded Shizune right after she said that she slammed the door with such force making everyone think it was Tsunade who did that.

Everyone turned to him blinking "Hmm after what happened Shizune-neechan got me some new clothes but after the fight I worked up a small sweat. So she told me to take a shower, while in there she had to change something." stopping the females all raised an eyebrow, while Jiraiya asked what happened afterwards "The anbu barged into the bathroom and the first thing he saw wasn't me" replied Naruto.

Tsunade shook her head "The anbu department is going to have a lot of changes" earning an approval from Kurenai.

Ino is blushing while Hinata's face is a new shade of red, heck even Tenten is staring. Sakura has light pink cheeks while Naruto noticed the girls looking at him "What? Is there soap still on me?" asked Naruto. Tsume watching the kunoichi let out a giggle while Kurenai herself raised an eyebrow "It's a different look on you Naruto. I would never have thought your hair can stay flat like that" spoke Kurenai. Watching Hinata she is completely staring at Naruto's body 'At the rate she is staring there is going to be a hole in that chest of his'

The guys on the other hand noticed Naruto's appearance for a different reason. "Is it me or did you get taller?" asked Neji. Looking straight at Naruto he noticed they are the same height "And how much training have you been doing?" Tenten was nodding very rapidly as she can't stop staring at Naruto's abs. While everyone stared at Naruto the girls all noticed how his muscles move and flex. "Really? I didn't notice" said Naruto looking down at him he hears a pleasent sigh coming from Hinata "At least someone pays attention to how I look besides the orange"

Kakashi hearing this let out a cough "Naruto I think you might want to rethink what you said".

"Really? This coming from the jonin reading a perverted book in front of the clan heads and Hokage with the elders in the room?" answered Naruto. Kakashi hearing this let out an anime sweat seeeing he has a point.

"Alright enough. Naruto from what we heard what do you want to do?" asked Tsunade.

"Excuse me Tsunade but are you really going to let the boy decide everyone's fate?" spoke Danzou for the first time.

Shikuka hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what is going to happen. Turning to Naruto he wonders what is he going to do and seeing that Shikamaru didn't know what was happening as well.

"Don't know, but the way those three anbu acted I mean where did the orders come from?" everyone hearing Naruto wonders what he means. "I mean if Hokage-sama didn't give the orders to take me to the anbu headquarters, then who did?" asked Naruto. Shikaku hearing this raised an eyebrow while Tsunade also wonders who gave the orders to take Naruto to the anbu headquarters.

"He does bring a good point. If Hokage-sama never gave the orders then who did?" asked Hashi.

Everyone heard a knock "Forgive me for interrupting Lady hokage, but I can't find Konohamaru at all" panted Ebisu. Tsunade's eye soon started to twitch wondering why everyone is interrupting this meeting. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow asking where did he last see Konohamaru "He was with lady Hanabi-san from the Hyuga clan"

Hiashi hearing this raised an eye "Strange, she was at the compound covered in mud for some reason". When Naruto heard this he tilted his head before walking to the middle of the room, he looks at the vent on the ceiling "You know Konohamaru, giving chocolates and flowers is a better way to say you like a girl" within a moment Konohamaru dropped from the ceiling while his scarf dangled him above the floor.

"WHAT? I DON'T LIKE HER? SHE IS ANNOYING!" screamed Konohamaru. Trying to drop onto the ground everyone got an anime sweat while Naruto shook his head, turning to Asuma "He's your nephew, you've got to watch him some time" Asuma turned red from embarrassment while everyone stared at him.

"Ha. The only time he's home is when he goes to bed while he keeps his door locked" folding his arms he notices Kurenai "Wait I've seen you before in Uncle Asuma's room... I think" Naruto raised an eyebrow and let out a long sigh, pulling down on the scarf he lands on the floor with a thump "Hey Boss you didn't need to blow my cover. Now they are going to cover that spot up" whined Konohamaru.

Tsunade's eye just kept twitching "Naruto-chan we are going to have a long talk later". Naruto dropped his head "Great, that's all I need. MORE problems on my part"

"Hey it's not my fault. She started it. I mean with that attitude of hers she needs to know her place. She can't always demand to be picked first in a game" Konohamaru folded his arms while everyone wonders what's going on. Tsunade on the other hand asked how much did he hear "Everything. Besides Naruto-niichan already told me about Kyuubi. I understand why it was done"

"Ok. I trust Naruto's call on that one but next time don't listen in important meetings" said Tsunade. Konohamaru nodded quickly while hiding behind Naruto scared "Hai" shivering Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"If I may say something" asked Neji. Everyone turned to him "Why did the Yondaime pick you to seal Kyuubi?"

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while Naruto turned to her and Jiraiya. Turning to Neji he gave him a serious look "S rank secert that involves the village as well. Regardless of what clan you are in, there are secrets that none of you know, not even the elders know what I know" smirked Naruto. Danzou hearing this let out a snort while Naruto smirked "Let's just say I'm the _third_"

Homura and Koharu hearing this turn to Tsunade who shrugged her shoulders. Danzou on the other hand "What does that mean?"

To Naruto's amusement he turns to the old warhawk with his chuckle "It means you aren't qualified and will never be qualified to know the secrets. Secrets that the hokage will always know while you will never because you aren't good enough. I bet it was you that sent those anbu to get me. Seeing that Ibiki said something that you spoke to him earlier" spoke Naruto.

"I never spoke to Ibiki today. I only spoke to Boar" replied Danzou angry at how he was being talked to.

"So you admit being at the anbu department and speaking to Boar? The same anbu who spoke about me having my chakra sealed and questioned?" smiled Naruto. Shikaku hearing this cleans his ear then rubs his eyes just watching and hearing this, Naruto of all people caught Danzou in the act. Needless to say everyone turned and looked at Danzou whose body composure seems to betray him.

"Enough. We aren't getting anywhere with this. Right now no one and I mean _no one_ will speak about this and if I find out that any of you did I will-" hearing knocking again. Tsunade's eye twitched very violently "COME IN!" gritting her teeth. She watches Hana walked in "Forgive me." bowing to Tsunade "The anbu that was escorted to our clan compound is dead. So are the other two as well, they took their lives. A clean cut on their wrists and their necks, all dead from blood lost" answered Hana.

Blinking at Naruto "Why is he in a towel?" asked Hana.

"Eh anbu attacked me and I fought them off. A new chunin restrained me using his shadow while my secret status was told. The Hokage wants answers to know why it happened and the movie at nine to catch up on current events of my fucked up life" joked Naruto. Hinata giggled at his antics while everyone turned to her making her blush, Hana hearing this shrugs her shoulders "Sure call it a date. The way you look I don't mind dating someone younger then me" teasing him a bit. Everyone heard a low growl and killing intent that is very vicious coming from Hinata.

"Back to the subject. I want to end this meeting today if possible" said Tsunade. Rubbing her head she turns to Jiraiya "I want the seal you have cracked in case anymore of these anbu or whoever has it to make them speak in the future" Jiraiya nodded left in a poof of smoke turning to everyone in the room and especially the genins "In five months the chunin exams are going to take place in Kumo. I suggest you all start to train much harder because there is something special for this exams that some of you will be going to"

The elders hearing this raised an eyebrow and asked if that is a good idea while Hiashi himself asked as well. Kurenai also voiced her point out while Naruto let out a chuckle getting everyone's attention. "Don't worry. She won't go if she doesn't want to. Besides a nation that has two jinchuuriki's, I have something in mind that is going to shift the balance of power." everyone hearing this raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me Lady Hokage. As much of this meeting is interrupted but are you really going to let this meeting end like this?" spoke Sakiri. Everyone turned to her wondering what she means "I would really feel better if my daughter wasn't on his team. I'd feel much better if someone took his spot" asked Sakiri.

"I also failed to mention something, did I? Team Seven is no more" shocking everyone minus Naruto who just yawned "Since Sasuke Uchiha's defection and Kakashi's only training method is reading his perverted books, I noticed that Sakura here only has the academy basics while Naruto has the kage bunshin and Rasengan with two chakra walking exercises" everyone hearing this turned to Kakashi who has his book in his hand "And Sasuke has quite an arsenal due to Kakashi teaching him privately, going agaisnt the rules of a jounin sensei. But let's not forget about the third part of the exams where Jiraiya offered to train Naruto for while Kakashi trained the little traitor in an assassination jutsu!" answered Tsunade. "I hope that answers your question"

"Very well" said Sakiri upset with what happened. 'At least she is away from that beast'

Sakura couldn't believe this and turned to Naruto who gave her a blank look. She then turned to Kakashi who looked upset while Tsunade rolled her eys "I don't understand, so what's going to happen to us?" asked Sakura.

"Simple. We move on and provide support to the other teams, I mean you might. You're going to start training with Kaasan in a few days with medical ninjutsu while I train with Ero-sennin. I doubt anyone in here is going to want me on a mission or trust me for that matter with what you've been saying to all of them." said Naruto walking out of the room while the jonins hearing this raise an eyebrow while looking at their teams.

Kurenai noticed Hinata's heartbroken face while Shino gave a saddened face. Kiba looked upset to hear this while his mother and sister shook their heads thinking how true that might be.

Asuma looked at his team and saw Shikamaru's regretful face while Choji looked down and Ino looked hurt.

Gai's team is different. Tenten felt bad while Neji had a scowl on his own that Naruto said that. Lee tried to look positive but couldn't.

Danzou hearing this gritted his teeth but smiled hearing the jinchuuriki doesn't have a team to go on missions anymore 'Meaning he stays in Konoha for the time being' happy with this he turns to the door leaving. The elders hearing this turn to Tsunade who nodded. "Come Konohamaru-sama, this meeting isn't for you" said Koharu. Konohamaru nodded but glared at the genins and chunin "And you guys call yourselves his friends and teammates?"

Many of them flinched to hear this while Kiba gritted his teeth at him "What would you know?"

"A lot" said Tsunade. Turning to Konohamaru pointing him to leave, she gave Kiba a stern look "He knew about Naruto's secret while none of you did. But hearing that many of you are talking about him being stronger then all of you like it's a bad thing makes me wonder what is going on here? I mean I have seen him train for almost fifteen hours a day then dropping on the ground exhausted. How the hell is that wrong?"

Everyone hearing this looked down while Tsunade turned to the jonins "I want improvements in a month and if I don't see it there are going to be a lot of changes. I will have some reports ready for you tomorrow to give you ideas where to start with the training. Sakura will report to the the hospital tomorrow." ordered Tsunade.

"Hai" answered the jonins.

"Leave. There will be more investigations on the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Yamanaka clans because of those anbu" said Tsunade "Perhaps on everyone now" mumbled Tsunade.

Shikaku for one didn't like this and turned to Shikamaru "Troublesome. Kids these days just make problems for everyone"


	3. Return of the Gama's

I do not own Naruto.

Flash back

The past month and half has been nothing but training for Naruto and lucky enough the anbu appeared once again to Naruto and Tsunade. Whatever the reason may have been he only dropped by to give Naruto something. When he opened the small box he noticed a tricket charm of some kind with odd chakra in it. Tsunade scanned it with a medical ninjutsu which told her the chakra is completely harmless.

But it was the instructions that worried them both to the end. Instructions for them to go to Mount Myōboku and give the tricket to the great gama sage. To their confusion and I mean Naruto wonders why this tricket is supposed to go. So following the instructions both of them appeared at Mount Myōboku which didn't shock Naruto to see anything there.

Tsunade on the other hand was shocked. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, even though the humidity didn't do anything good for her hair. Gamakichi who saw Naruto appear near his location wonders what's going on. He and his brother Gamatatsu were wondering why the Hokage appeared with him of all places without Jiraiya.

Naruto found it odd that the tricket charm glowed making both gama brothers glow as well. With everything going on Naruto followed the instructions and went to the toad sage. For Tsunade she wonders why the small Gama's haven't moved a muscle making Naruto worry.

Gamakichi turned to Gamatatsu then to Naruto then to his brother "WHY AM I A TADPOLE *RIBBIT* AGAIN?" Shouting he turned to Naruto jumping at him wanting an answer to what happened. "Big brother think about it. All the snacks we can have again" that broke Tsunade she dropped her head wondering how did this happen to her.

"Gamakichi ow. Would you let me explain?" wincing at the small attacks the small gama is giving the blonde. Gamakichi continued his assault "NO! Do you know how much I had to train to get that size?" cried Gamakichi. Hearing chuckling they turned to the anbu floating upside-down "Wait who the hell is he?" The anbu chuckled and turned to Tsunade and Naruto asking if they need help.

"No I think we are able to handle him. But how does he know?" asked Tsunade. Gamakichi hearing this was confused then turned to Naruto asking how is he a kid again while Gamatatsu just smiled asking to play some games. But what made it more confusing for the gama child was he watched the anbu walk upside without a staircase right into the air.

"Is that even possible?" wondering ho he defied the laws of gravity and physics. Tsunade dropped her head and shook it "Trust me, you will get used to it but in the meantime we need to speak to the elder toad sage" with both gama's hearing this nodded and showed them the way. The anbu on the other hand walked upside-down in the air.

Now when they appeared in front of of Fukasaku, Shima, and the great toad sage, heck even Gamabuta and the other three toads wondered what was going on. For anyone to travel to Mount Myōboku they have to sign the contract or get permission to bring someone here. Gamabunta knew Naruto due to Jiraiya taking him as an apprentice but the heirs of the great toad sage wanted to know what is going on.

"It's been many years hasn't it? I would expect you to do something other then sitting in bath water but who am I to say anything? I didn't do anything for decades to centuries myself. But I assume we can change the outcome of the future" everyone turned to the anbu landing on the ground on his feet bowing to the great toad sage.

"I have seen you before. In the past of my many visions I had but yet at times I couldn't see you. You are him but yet you aren't but you are standing here but as of right now you aren't." everyone got an anime sweat wondering what kind of cryptic message that was. But when Naruto raised the charm up it soon started to glow blue and changed from the round smooth rock then to marble stone with the symbol of Mount Myōboku.

"Impossible, that charm has been lost since the time of the sage of six paths." said Shima wondering what's going on. She and her husband turned to Naruto while Gamabunta wonders what's going on.

"No. Not lost, given to him. I was the one to give him that charm in hopes it would help him in the world for a time of peace. Naruto you've gotten shorter" the great toad sage got everyone's attention. While the anbu let out a sigh and folded his legs floating off the ground, Gamakichi again wondered how is he able to do this "Don't ask. I don't want to even know" spoke Tsunade.

When Shima and Fukasaku took the charm it soon started to glow and everyone around them felt different. Fukasaku turned to Naruto "You know being this young, I think you can only use one clone for your sage mode to gather senjutsu chakra" letting out a ribbit. Shima turned to Tsunade "I assume you came with him to make sure he didn't screw this up. Boys. I keep telling myself girls are much easier to raise."

Gamabunta and the others were looking at each other wondering what is going on. "This is all a secret. Kushina Uzumaki knew of a kinjutsu that helped turn back the hands of time. There is a cost for this kinjutsu but let's just say he won't be paying the price. Everything we know must remain a secret from Jiraiya and those who don't know. The reason why I am allowing this-" turning to the super sage.

"It has something to do with the sage of six paths. That charm I gave him must have been a key to the existence" the anbu nodded and landed on the ground. Turning to Tsunade he snapped his fingers making many huge folders appear in front of her. Wondering if it's paperwork she took the smallest one but when she did all she had to say its all the jutsu's and everyone's techniques from the future they learned.

"I don't understand, why are you giving me this?" asked Tsunade. Watching the anbu smile he turned his back on everyone "Time. Time. It's always something about time. We have a grace period but that grace period might be cut short. They say time is endless but I've seen time stop." as he took one step he vanished without a trace, just fading out of existence.

"Hmm is anyone else scared?" said Gamakichi. Gamatatsu smiled and looked at his father waving at him saying hi 'Great it's the whole fight again.' dropping his short head. Fukasaku talked to Naruto about staying here for a month to regain some of his sage techniques.

"That's fine. But he has to be in bed by ten and no later" said Tsunade.

"Kaasan" whined Naruto. "But I need all the training I can get" Tsunade folded her hands not moving from her spot making Shima giggle "You know she has a point. Training doesn't do you any good when you're tired" jumping near Tsunade extending a visitation right for her to come by at night to make sure he is in bed. To every male there in that room shivered knowing how much of a temper she has.

"No. It won't be necessary" spoke Fukasaku "We will help him train at the Hokage grounds. He shouldn't need the oil" shivered Fukasaku. Shima hearing this smiled knowing she will help "And to make this arrangement how sweet of you my dear" Tsunade smirked already liking Shima asking if she would also watch Naruto's training as well.

In the end the blonde got a bad shiver down his spine. Shima smiled and told him about her wind jutsu that she can finally teach Naruto, one that would make him invisible to sensors.

End of flashback Current time

Land of Birds.

As Naruto, Neji, and Tenten all say their goodbyes while Kakashi got a head start taking back the Watari ninja that tricked everyone. Luckily Naruto knew how everything was going to go. An added bonus on his part and Neji, Tenten didn't seem to have a problem with working with Naruto at all, even though he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

He feels that they are always cautious when Naruto jumps in a fight. Neji at one point told Naruto to not get in the way of fighting against Moso while Naruto knew what is going to happen or knew what to expect. 'At least the mission went fine. Everything went the same way as before, Toki is fine and so is Chishima.' smiled Naruto.

Neji kept looking at Naruto wondering how did he figure out the mystery so quickly "Something wrong Neji?" turning to his kunoichi teammate whispering to him. "A little. I am still trying to figure out how he figured out the mystery so quickly. It seemed he knew what was going to happen before it happened?" when Tenten heard this she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Neji. Naruto found all the clues and he placed everything together, I mean he even wants to use some of the clues in a prank." shivering, Neji flinched to hear what he can do with a kite like this. The pranking he did in one night while everyone wonders what is going on "It is a curse" shuddered Neji making Tenten giggle.

Naruto hearing all this let out a smirk "Oi. Lovebirds. All that whispering can't be good, but I won't say anything to anyone about what you two are talking about" as he continued to walk he turned his head to see Neji cherry red while Tenten fainted on the ground "Great job Neji. All the perverted talk you've been saying made her pass out" shaking his head he came to a complete stop.

"NARUTO!" shouted Tenten waking up.

When she woke up from her light beauty sleep, she grabbed her scrolls and started to throw as many weapons at the blonde "Missed me" in a laughing tone. Naruto soon started to run while laughing, Neji watching this let out a sigh wondering why Kakashi left Naruto in charge for some odd reason. "GET BACK HERE!" shouted Tenten.

Hi no Kuni border

Naruto was laying on the grass waiting for the two to catch their breaths. Tenten is glaring daggers at Naruto wanting to kill him, while Neji finds it odd that he isn't out of breath. "You two ok?" asked Naruto. Watching them both nod "Good. We have company, and not the good kind" when he got up he looked at the direction where the enemy is coming.

Neji activated his byakugan noticing the familiar chakra system. Tenten wondered what's going on while Naruto didn't like the person coming their direction very quickly "Kabuto" muttering his name and feeling the killing intent. Naruto made two kage bunshin that jumped to another location 'If he does attack I will be ready' thought Naruto.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Naruto-kun how are you?" when Kabuto stopped he noticed the other two "And you have friends" fixing his glasses. Naruto glared at him while Neji wonders why he is here of all locations. "By the looks of it he is from Oto" said Tenten.

Naruto snorted getting their attention "Just not Oto. But he is Orochimaru's right hand medic and second in command of Oto forces. He was trained by the head of the medical team of Konoha before he joined. Let's just say this isn't the first time I fought against him. But it will be the last" sucking his teeth he got into a stance while Kabuto chuckled.

Reminding him what almost happened during the sannin fight "What happened?" asked Tenten which she should be more worried about herself. "Ahh. I almost killed Naruto-kun but sadly his newly adopted kaasan saved him. But ironically he was still able to defeat me with his rasengan" smirking he hears Neji snorting.

"It seems you underestimated Naruto. But I won't make that mistake" Neji charged towards Kabuto while he stood there. Right as Neji was about to land a hit on Kabuto he dodged in the last moment hitting Neji in the arm with a chakra scalpel cutting his muscle making his arm go limp shocking the Hyuga prodigy.

"What part about me being trained by the head medical team of Konoha didn't you understand?" hissed Naruto. Tenten let out a nervous chuckle watching Naruto charge towards Kabuto "Come Naruto-kun, all of us at Oto want to know how you managed to defeat Sasuke-kun at the valley preventing him from going to Orochimaru-sama" smirked Kabuto.

Naruto took out a kunai while Kabuto took out his special chakra scalpel. As the blades clashed they jump back ready to attack each other again. Tenten is watching the fight shivering seeing it was out of her league while Neji watched them with his byakugan 'Clearly his skills are more advanced then all of us. I hate to admit it, but Naruto is the strongest of all of us.'

Naruto blocked the kunai and kicked Kabuto in the stomach making him skid across the floor. "Come now Naruto-kun, you should know about my healing ability with my medical jutdu" smiling the cut on his cheek soon healed itself making the blonde grit his teeth. 'That's it. I have to use it' turning to Tenten he gave her a nod then moved his sights to Kabuto.

"NOW!" shouting Naruto jumps back while Tenten soon started to throw kunai, shuriken and other weapons at Kabuto. Neji wondering what Naruto is doing landed on the ground sitting. "Naruto what are you doing" shouted Neji. Before he knew it, Naruto opened his eyes to show the horizantal pupil lines and yellow eyes with red pigement on his bangs.

"I want both of you to run as fast you can NOW" ordered Naruto. Neji watching this is wondering what is going on while Tenten stopped to see Naruto like this. Kabuto watching this wonders if this is how he beat Sasuke 'Orchimaru will like this' watching Naruto stand he charges towards Kabuto. Kabuto smirking blocks the punch but soon was sent flying to the ground away from him.

"BOTH OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" screamed Naruto.

Making two clones appear each of the clone soon started to move around Naruto's hand 'Luckly all the training I did for the month helped me out so I could use the second kage bunshin' thought Naruto. Turning to Neji and Tenten he gave them a stern look making them both nod to leave. Naruto turned to Kabuto smirking "Try to heal after this" chariging towards him he throws the wind rasengan.

For Kabuto when he saw the clones making a rasengan over his hand like last time. He found it interesting to watch the second clone there as well but his appearance made Kabuto wonder what is going on. 'What is this?' feeling the power he notices Naruto hands holding a much bigger rasengan making it look like a shuriken of some sort.

'The power it has amazing' thought Kabuto. When he realize that Naruto threw it at him, he dodged to his right missing the attack "You have to do-" before he can finish. Kabuto watched the spinning shuriken grow in size "Fūton: Rasenshuriken" said Naruto. Kabuto trying to outrun it soon found it he was caught into the wind torrent.

Neji watching with his byakugan is literally tremebling "All those attacks and hits from one justu. Its impossbile and to add his nature affinty to a justu like this" Neji couldnt even continue he notices Naruto appearance back to normal while he pants. Tenten watching this is awed by the destruction force of the justu and the eerie sound giving it off made her shiver.

"But when did he start training in nature affinity?" asking Neji he continued to watch the jutsu attack. Turning back to Naruto he notices his chakra back to normal 'It look liked he was absorbing the chakra around him but how?' hearing something move inside the crater from Naruto's justu. Neji and Tenten quickly runs towards Naruto who is barely standing "Dam I wasnt expecting to use this so early in my life. Kaasan is going to murder me" letting out a weak chuckle he drops on his knees.

Both genin look towards the crater to see Kabuto slowly getting out. Naruto watching this sucks his teeth making Kabuto chuckle "My someone has been busy. I would never suspect you to add your affinty to the rasengan. But did you forget I can heal myself" letting out a smirk. Kabuto slowly walking towards the group of genin 'WHAT' stopping he collapse on the ground.

"The rasengan _was_ a incomplete jutsu. The Yondaime created a chakra manipulation to the highest extent to do the most damage. He never was able to finish the jutsu until I did. He wanted to add his affinity to the jutsu to make it stronger but making the rasengan takes a lot of concenration and chakra already." Naruto explained the nature of the rasengan watching Kabuto heal some parts of the body.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I heal myself?" shouting at Naruto. Kabuto barely feels his body, Naruto snorting at him slowly got up looking at Kabuto with a harsh glare "By adding my wind affinity, the Rasenshuriken creates countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes not even the sharingan could keep count." stopping he watches Kabuto slowly getting on one knee while some of his body is healing while the other part of his body is damage isnt.

'I can heal myslf using the mystic palm justu' smirking thinking this is the begining. He looks at Naruto then moves his hand over to the dead part of his body to heal it. AS his hands glow green he soon realizes something is terribly wrong. Naruto watching this smirks decides to tell the weaken medic of the extent of damage he did.

"The wind blades severes nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the chakra circulatory system, which cannot be repaired by any form of medical ninjutsu. Depending on the severity of the damage, the victim may not be able to perform a technique ever again." answered Naruto turning to Neji wanting to confirm this.

When Neji activated his byakugan he took a step back in fear "It's true I can see your chakra system its clearly damage. Almost sixty percent of your system is damage" shocked to see this he turns to Naruto wondering how, when did he finished this justu. Seeing that he did something that no other Hyuga has been trying to do for many years to destory someone chakra system. Naruto on the other hand has done it and on Orchimaru head medic.

"No its impossbile to destroy the nerve channels in your body or the chakra system itself." roared Kabuto. Slowly trying to get him he glares at Naruto who is barely standing himself. "I always do the impossbile I guess I finished tousan justu before anyone else" letting out a weak chuckle. Neji and Tenten hearing this wonders what he is talking about.

Kabuto limped towards the genin from Konoha raising his barely good functional arm glowing ready to kill Naruto. Before he can take another step he heard a lot of chirping "Kakashi" watching the jonin coming in very quickly. Kabuto smirks and uses a replacement log avoiding the assaniation justu trying to kill him once and for all. Even though sixty percent of his chakra system is gone perfroming d rank justu is still possbile in some cases.

"What on earth happened here?" looking at the crater he turns to Naruto smiling and passes out "NARUTO" hearing everyone shouting at him.

Konoha Few Days later Hokage Tower early morning.

Tsunade finished the last of the paperwork and looked at her two clones doing the last of the other reports. 'I really have to thank that gaki for everything. He made me younger and increased my chakra reserves by thirty-five percent' smiling she leaned back on her chair and then sighed 'I hope he is ok' getting up she walked towards his room.

Not trusting the hospital staff since the last incident she wants to keep a close eye on him. Especially since what the anbu did and dragged him out of the bathroom when he was taking a shower while Shizune had to change a feminine product during that time of the month. 'Her temper has really gotten to her. I guess I can't blame her since she looks at Naruto like a little brother and Naruto looks to her like a older sister. Those two bring the siblings out of each other and probably the mother out of me' walking into his room she comes to a scene wondering how did it happen.

She saw Hinata in the same bed with him passed out while his face is buried in her breasts mumbling something about very soft pillows "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Tsunade. Before she knew it she saw Hinata wake up and look at Naruto mumbling something about very soft pillows while he is rubbing his head onto her breasts.

Hinata watching this turned bright red then fainted while Naruto continued to sleep and rub his head onto her breasts. Tsunade tightened her fist 'Calm down Tsunade. Remember he is a sixteen year old trapped inside a twelve year old body. Teenage boys start to take interest in girls around that age, so deep breath'.

Before she knew it her reflex kicked in from all those years in hitting Jiraiya when he is a pervert around her. Hitting her adopted blonde son in the head waking him up "Ow. What was that for?" waking up and blinking he looked at Tsunade who was pointing to the bed. When Naruto saw Hinata in the same bed with him he raised an eyebrow and turned to Tsunade "Ok so why did you let her sleep in the same bed with me? I thought she left yesterday after we talked about some table manners." replied Naruto.

"Wait. You think I allowed this to happen? THINK AGAIN! I just walked in to check up on you and found you rubbing your head on her chest like it was a pillow for Kami's sake." shouted Tsunade. Naruto blinked hearing this and turned to Hinata who fainted again but with a pleased smile all over his face "Wait, so those nice fluufy pillows were her breasts? But then what was I sucking on this mor... ning?" stopping he turned bright red while Tsunade's jaw hit the ground.

Shizune walked in with her nightgown and face mask "It's six in the morning. Can a girl get some beauty sleep?" yelling at the two she noticed Hinata passed out and turned to Naruto "I will not talk about my sex life with anyone" closing the door. Tsunade and Naruto blinked at her wondering when did she ever have a sex life "And with that on her face she definitely needs her beauty sleep" chuckled Naruto.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Shizune. Naruto soon felt a cold shiver run down his back while Tsunade grabbed him by the ear pulling him away from the bed "Go get dressed. You have training to do" watching Naruto leave. Tsunade turned to Hinata still passed out with with a smile 'I don't know if I should be more angry at, him using her breasts as pillows or the morning wood that he had while Hinata was humping his leg. For Kami's sake what did I get myself into? They even hadn't gone out once and they are already sleeping with each other' thought Tsunade.

Before she can process any more information Hinata woke feeling cold. When she saw Tsunade blinking at her everything came back while she covered her chest with her arms and eeped underneath the bed sheets. "Lady Hokage, it was an accident. We were talking almost all night and I might have passed out worrying about him" stuttering with her answer.

Tsunade let out a sigh "It's alright. But I want no one to know about this, I mean NO ONE" Hinata poked her head out watching Tsunade give her a smile while Hinata bowed her head. "Ano. But my tousan...?" Tsunade stopped her and told her about the extra guest room she has in the tower so she can use that story if she like "But don't think you can use it on me" smirking she watched Hinata turn bright red. "I also suspect that last night was the best sleep you had in a very long time" that hit the nail in the coffin.

Tsunade watched Hinata turn red then fainted.

Later on Training ground seven

Tsunade waited for Kakashi, Tenten, and Neji to show up. Naruto told her what he accidentally said, hoping nothing bad will come from this. When Kakashi appeared he looked at Tsunade asking what is the nature of the meeting. "Since you dropped off Naruto two days ago, I want the report here, knowing that Naruto's chakra is around"

It's true since Shima is a natural wind and water user she taught Naruto to release his chakra from all over his points. In doing so with sage mode he is able to detect any chakra signatures around him but it also increased his range very significantly. Without the use of sage mode his chakra sensing capabilities increased dramatically by still pumping out chakra from his body.

"It's all clear for at least a mile and a half." answered Naruto.

Kakashi hearing this soon got nervous but looked at Tsunade straight in the face "I sort of dismissed them. We arrived late last night and they looked exhausted and no traces of Kabuto were found. Pakkun said that Naruto's scent was all around the area for miles due to the jutsu he used... which may I ask where did you come up with a jutsu like that?"

Both Tsunade and Naruto turned to each other shrugging their shoulders telling them what they already came up with. "Shima and Fukasaku. They've been helping Naruto being trained in the sage techniques. Surprisingly the little gaki got the concept down much faster then Jiraiya and was able to go into sage mode without the use of their oil." explained Tsunade.

Kakashi for one turned to Naruto then to Tsunade and back to Naruto "You are to tell me he is training in the sage techniques already and has already done better then Jiraiya?" spoke Kakashi musely. Tsunade nodded and pointed out that Naruto is actually bright if given the time to explain everything in detail how it works. Kakashi listened to this tilting his head and nods seeing that Naruto needs more explaining then other shinobi.

"Ok, but the jutsu?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh that? Well I kind of combine it with my wind affinity" letting out a nervous laugh. Tsunade took out a report and gave it to Kakashi who read the jutsu affect when Naruto accidentally killed a cat that looked very much like that damn cat Tora. "You are kidding me right?" turning to Tsunade she shook her head confirming everything what the jutsu did and that poor cat, he will be remembered and won't be returning.

"I labeled it as a kinjutsu and only last resort. He combined it with the senjutsu chakra which encloses it and makes a better shell. Naruto-chan did the impossible, he finally finished Minato's jutsu" answered Tsunade. Kakashi dumbfully nodded reading the report that Tsunade handed it to him. He would never think a jutsu like this could even exist.

"When did you start your training with nature affinity? I assume it must have been the same time around the sage training. I would expect master Jiraiya to watch over his training for the time being?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade hearing this nodded but has full confidence on the same teachers that trained Jiraiya at first can do a better job. "Meaning what?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto let out a smirk "Well it seems Ero-sennin still has trouble and never perfected sage mode. I did all in a month while my kage bunshins was learning to cut a leaf" smiled Naruto. Kakashi turned to Tsunade watching her nod while he dropped his head kind of ashame dthat Naruto needed more attention to help him with his shinobi skills. But then he realized about the secret of the kage bunshin wondering if this has been the reason for it.

"I see why you placed him in command. Neji was a little skeptical about the situation while he mentioned giving his report to Hiashi" answered Kakashi making Naruto stiffen getting the adult's attention.

"I kind of mention something about finishing tousan's jutsu" Kakashi's visible eye widened while Tsunade winced hearing this. "He knows?" said Kakashi while Tsunade grunted knowing the headache she will get. "Yeah. Kyuubi and I was talking about a few things while he mentioned some things about my kaasan. Kushina Uzumaki and it doesn't take a genusis to figure out everything" spoke Naruto. Making a few hand seals he slammed his hand on the ground summoning Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

Kakahi hearing this got an anime sweat wondering what's going to happen now. Looking at Naruto he noticed since the retrieval mission he has been very different. More calm, level-headed, and thinking ahead of the situtation, wondering if Tsunade has anything to do with it.

"Yo Naruto. If you are asking about more training they said not today but we can practice more of our collaboration techniques" said Gamakichi smiling. Gamatatsu smiled and asked about some treats while Tsunade asked why did he summon them. "You think the Hyuga guards will allow me to enter their compound with what happened last time?"

Tsunade sighed knowing how true that is. Since Hinata has been helping Naruto he has gone to the Hyuga compound once or twice already but everytime he does the main house glare at him while Ko, Hinata's personal juuken trainer, is the worse. No one knows how Naruto did it but Ko came back from a fake mission and was covered in seaweed and bird shit, covered in make-up and wearing hooker boots and fish nets stockings. Inoichi still refuses to talk about the incident, wiping his mind clean of what he saw.

"Guys I need you to go to the Hyuga compound and bring Hiashi and Neji to the Hokage office immediately. If they refuse, tell him the price is death and treason, whichever comes first. Kakashi will get Tenten" answered Naruto. The toads turned to Tsunade nodding while Kakashi got nervous wondering how the two gama's will do this.

"Sure" stated Gamakichi poofing away with his brother.

Hyuga compound.

When Neji woke up he is still trying to process everything he has seen in the past few days. Naruto managed to finish the jutsu that the Yondaime couldn't while his body somehow managed to absorb chakra from outside which he still doesn't understand how. But what bothers Neji the most 'Tousan?' since the Hokage adopted Naruto while many people learned the reason about the red and white symbol they have on their uniform.

Many shinobi wonder why they didn't know about it. Some were angry to think the Kyuubi brat actually had a family or clan that came to Konoha just to mock them because of him. Whatever the reason it may have been, Tsunade made sure that the academy is teaching this part in the founding of the village and making sure the chunin instructors are doing it too.

"Neji, good morning. I see you arrived last night. Anything interesting from your mission to the Land of Birds?" asked Hiashi. Neji walked into the office nodded, kneeling down onto the pillows. Hiashi waited for his report wondering if anything else transpired. Neji took a deep breath and soon started to tell how the mission got started and to Hiashi's amusement he wonders how Naruto did all that.

Continuing listening to the story he found it interesting that Naruto befriended the Daimyo and helped her understand that her country needs her as well.

With Neji told him the report and the cursed warrior, Hiashi listened carefully due to Naruto being the stepson of the hokage but there has been other rumors about the Fire Daimyo making a trip to Konoha, reason unknown. It made Hiashi wonder why would the Fire Daimyo come to Konoha because of Tsunade's adoption of Naruto.

Yes she confirmed that their clans are cousins with his while the elders confirmed everything. But why would something so important to the village founding be overlooked? It didn't make sense to anyone, not even to the elders. They themselves didn't know and wondered why the other generations didn't know.

'It clearly shows someone from the Sandaime's ruling did something or made this possible' stopping his train of thought he noticed Neji talking about "Oto?" spoke Hiashi. Neji nodded and told what Naruto looked like and what he did, shocking Hiashi "Neji, you are telling me that Naruto of all people has a doujutsu?" asked Hiashi.

Neji stared at his uncle taking a deep breath knowing reports like this always happen. At times the clan heads get the report from them then give it to the Hokage to review it to see anything else was kept out. It lessens the Hokage's and clan head's loads of work. "I don't know Uncle. But aside from that it appeared that Naruto was able to absorb chakra from outside his body" answered Neji.

Hiashi hearing this stopped his thought process and wonders what he means "Absorbing chakra? No. That is a myth, a legend." 'But is it possible?' Hiashi told Neji to continue making him nod. As Neji got to the part of him finishing the rasengan and its complete form, Hiashi's body composure changed completely wanting to hear more.

"From the damage it dealt." Neji stopped and took a deep breath "It damaged sixty percent of the chakra system of the enemy" once he finished that Hiashi's eyes widened to hear this. Has Naruto found a way to damage the chakra system? 'I read in our clan archives that it's impossible to destroy a chakra system but has Naruto found a way?' snapping out his daze he turned back to Neji and called him.

"Uncle. Something that Naruto said bothered me the most but I am curious to know is this the reason why the Yondaime chose him to have it sealed inside of him? He said he finished tousan's jutsu before anyone else. I have heard that this jutsu was created by the Yondaime. If that's true, then it implies Naruto is the Yondaime's son." asked Neji. Hiashi for once in his life didn't say anything, he just kept quiet and looked at Neji who he saw didn't have an answer as well.

"Neji, I think it would be best if this stays between us and we-" before Hiashi can even finish they noticed two toads land on his desk. As the two Hyuga's blink Hiashi asked the toads where is Jiraiya. Seeing that it's not the first time he has seen toads around or on any missions before when he was younger.

"No he didn't summon us. Naruto did and Tsunade wants to see you two in her office now. Something about the mission and saying it's death or treason whichever comes first" said Gamakichi. Gamatatsu looked around asking if they have any treats to give them while they finished delivering the message. Neji for one raised an eyebrow wondering how did Naruto learn to summon.

'I was told to learn to summon takes at least jonin level to do' watching the toads bicker with each other. Hiashi sighed and got Neji's attention "Very well. We will be at the Hokage tower immediately" as the Hyuga's got up, Gamakichi smirked while looking at the two "Also, I will tell Naruto and the Hokage of what you two discuss about the Yondaime."

This made both Hyuga's stop.

Gamatatsu smiled at them "Yup. So don't think you can hide this information from anyone" as the two poof away. Hiashi must admit he gives the summons credit where it's due. "Neji, you are ordered to tell Tsunade everything, even if she asks for the byakugan's secrets. I mean everything. This has become more of a delicate issue."

Hiashi hated to admit but he might have stumbled upon a secret that may well end his and his nephew's life.

Hokage tower.

When the toad brothers told what Neji said Naruto winced while Tsunade shrugged her shoulders making Naruto wonder what is really going on. 'Right now Hiashi is nothing to be really concerned about. It's the Fire Daimyo I'm more concerned about. Sensei did change the history of the village founding and if he didn't, Naruto would most likely not be here in Konoha' sucking her teeth, she hates politics.

She would rather right Pain and Orochimaru all at once then deal with some politicians crap. Looking at the door open while Shizune escorted Hiashi and Gai's team "Thank you Shizune. Gai and Lee can leave as it doesn't concern them" turning to Gai with a serious expression.

The taijutsu expert nodded and wonders what did Neji and Tenten get themselves into. Before he left Tsunade reminded Gai about some of her ideas for training. "It has come along very well. Thank you Hokage-sama I must admit I would never have thought of you to think something like this. But to teach Lee in stealth is one of the best ideas" smiled Gai.

"It's alright Gai. I just need everyone to do their best and get stronger" smiled Tsunade. Waving and smiling them goodbye she turned to Neji, Tenten, and Hiashi who is standing next to them. Naruto is sitting on the Hokage desk smiling nervously while Tsunade is waiting "Who wants to go first?" asked Tsunade.

No one from Gai's team said anything while Hiashi remained quiet.

Turning to Neji he flinched knowing she looked straight at him. "Kaasan, it was my fault. I should have thought ahead when I used that jutsu. I was so concerned and angry that it was Kabuto of all people that appeared" sucking his teeth. Tsunade listening to him can't blame him seeing that Kabuto has caused a lot of trouble for Naruto in his life.

"Naruto, I understand but this is a serious matter" leaning back on her chair she turned to Hiashi who is quiet. "Neji, Tenten, what did you hear Naruto say about the complete form of the rasengan?" asked Tsunade. Tenten hearing this let out a nervous laugh while Neji kept his stotic expression "I have a question to ask but it doesn't relate to any lineage" asked Neji.

Tsunade nodded while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have a doujutsu?" asked Neji.

The whole office was quiet for a few seconds then Tsunade and Naruto burst out laughing making everyone get an anime sweat. "Oh man that was rich. Me a doujutsu? if I had one I would had graduated a long time ago and probably Hokage already" laughing, Tsunade sent him a glare making him disappear and appear behind the couch.

"Brat. You better run" turning to Neji asking what does he mean. Turning to Naruto he is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and eyes are closed, knowing what they saw was Naruto in sage mode. After Neji finished Hiashi watched the Hokage's reaction "Look behind you!" When they turned to Naruto sitting down with his eyes closed.

"This is sage mode. Naruto is learning the sage techniques of the toads" when Tsunade finished Naruto opened his eyes showing the sage power in front of them. The Hyuga's activated their byakugans and were shocked to see this "It's true. So this isn't a myth!" spoke Hiashi. Turning to Tsunade she shook her head while Naruto started to expel the chakra around his body making him raise an eyebrow.

"Kaasan. We have some anbu stationed outside about two miles." spoke Naruto returning to normal. Tsunade hearing this nodded and turned to the direction making a mental note to have that tree blown up 'The gaki is affecting me or I just wanna have some fun'. Hiashi turned to the direction shocked while Tsunade told them nothing.

"In sage mode Naruto's abilities are amplified greatly. We will not go more into this but I am curious what else is going on. It seems to me you Hyuga's are paranoid of another doujutsu" smirking. Hiashi coughed into his hand saying it's not like that. Neji nodded but is shocked about this new ability, Tenten asked about the jutsu he used on Kabuto.

"That jutsu is a kinjutsu I labeled" spoke Tsunade. Everyone blinked at Naruto wondering how did he do that "Also there won't be any more missions with Tora, he was caught in the backlash for training. But he did become an excellent guinea pig in studying the jutsu's effects" giggled Tsunade. Everyone turned to Naruto then back to Tsunade taking a step back for safety reasons.

"The after-effects are true?" asked Hiashi, a little skeptical. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and passed the folder to him. When he saw the pictures and the report he turned to Naruto who is sitting on the couch cleaning his ear "Lady Tsunade, a jutsu of this caliber can make him a target but yet alone learning the sage jutsu from the summons. I myself thought it to be rumors while you must have jonin reserves to even do them or higher" spoke Hiashi.

Tsunade rolled her eyes turning to Tenten explaining the village history of Uzushiogakure making Hiashi stop in his place. "Hmm so that's one of the reason why Naruto can do all those jutsus. Huge chakra reserves, stamina, and something else?" answered Tenten. Since she got the memo to take the class in the morning she noticed a lot of jonin and chunin not liking the class whatsoever.

"Hiashi, I know you heard the rumors but for now this will remain quiet because if you say anything and I mean ANYTHING, you think Ko had it bad, I am an experienced medical nin and I know the human anatomy better then anyone else even without those eyes. So think long and hard of what pain and damage I can inflict on you." Tsunade turned to Neji who literally shuddered and shivered all at once.

Naruto blinked and shivered mumbling about hiding something from her. Hiashi tried to keep that stotic face of his but is failing terribly "Hai. Hokage-sama but what about what he said about the Yondaime?" trying to get that out of the way. Tsunade sent him a sharp look while Naruto winced knowing he made a mistake saying something.

Mumbling to himself everyone turned to him "I had chakra exhaustion. I mean using that jutsu takes a lot. I mean to perform it requires a shit load of chakra and concentration from all sides. So making the kage bunshin you can see from each side" smiled Naruto. Hiashi hearing this raised an eyebrow while Tenten kept quiet.

"So is that the reason why he picked you to carry it?" spoke Neji.

Naruto turned to him with a serious expression making Neji nervous "Neji, I said it once before. S rank secret, so don't push your luck. I like you as a friend and don't want to see something bad happen because you don't know when to stop. This isn't the first time that Konoha dealt with its own people. I suggest you keep quiet or we will erase your memories which Inoichi refuses to do anything about when it involves me" answered Naruto.

"Yes. Ko learned the hard way and I don't think Inoichi wants another migraine that will last him almost a week" spoke Tsunade. Hiashi turned to Naruto and looked at him carefully wondering if what he said is true? But yet again seeing how close he is with Tsunade and she was close to a woman also named Uzumaki when she came from "Uzu" mumbling something underneath his breath.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what he knows or heard. 'Damn shinobi and civilians always gossiping. I wouldn't have thought the Fire Daimyo would care if I adopted anyone but NOOO... now he has to say something. I bet it has something to do with Kushina and Uzu which Hiashi probably figured out' sucking her teeth.

She turned to Naruto nodding "Alright guys I will see you around. I've got training to do, maybe the next mission we team up might involve something about curry or something" leaving out the window. Tsunade sighed "I really need to get smaller windows" turning to Hiashi who is quiet "Surprisingly he is behaving better and his manners has gotten better. I must thank Hinata after everything is done" smiled Tsunade.

"Yes. Of course" snapping out of his stupor Hiashi is thinking what on earth just happened today. "Yes. Naruto's behavior has gotten better, so have his skills. I admit he will go far with the right guidance" smiled Hiashi.

Tsunade hearing this frowned making everyone wonder what's wrong "That's the problem. It took me a while to solve this while all of you could have done something for many years already but refused. I just hope this political backlash won't damage any of you or the clans" getting up she waved them good bye and left the hokage office.

Everyone wondered what she meant while Hiashi wonders about the anbu watching from the distance "Uncle what does she mean?" asked Neji. Tenten nodded wondering what is going on while Hiashi sighed. "You think Konoha is happy that Tsunade adopted Naruto?" watching their confused looks he shook head knowing about the rumors going inside the village, nasty rumors. "There are many who want nothing from Naruto other than his death, and they won't be satisfied until they get it. I am only a little surprised that someone told the Fire Daimyo about this and put in a vote of no confidence in her part, expecting him to dissolve it. As long as Naruto is happy, most of the village will not be because of it."

When Hiashi finished that line, Neji and Tenten are shocked to hear this "And Naruto is caught in the middle." said Hiashi. As he was about to walk Hashi remebered something 'Kushina Uzumaki. Heiress of Uzu. Naruto is your son with Minato. Konoha is going to be in worse shape know' thought Hashi bitterly that somone went behind Tsunade back and made this political move on them no less.


	4. Political back lash

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Wow talk about some negativity on the last chapter. Shit I won't start a new chapter with a flashback ever again.

Flashback early evening. Hi no Kuni capital.

Lol. No just kidding lol. I don't need anymore people wanting to kill me"

Hi No Kuni early evening one week later

Naruto along with Tsunade who is now his adoptive mother while Jiraiya is escorting them to the Fire Capital. The clan heads, elders, and some jonin along the genins are also in the capital. With Naruto's adopation spreading through all of Konoha many people in Konoha feel and believe Tsunade isn't worthy of being Hokage.

The elders got many complaints from high shop guilds such as traders, bankers, and also important personel around the village. They all think Tsunade is better off without Naruto or even in Konoha for that matter.

"Stupid selfish bastards. Now of all times this happens. I don't care what Konoha says, I have a right to be in Naruto's life and he has the right to have someone in his life" shouted Tsunade. Jiraiya and Naruto kept away from her because of her bad temper, while Naruto wants to know more of the reason. 'Now after all that has happened. The previous time when Naruto failed to bring back the traitor many people were upset but glad to hear him hurt' thought Tsunade very bitterly.

"I mean they can't just stop you from adopting me. I mean your grandmother came from my clan, heck with that happening both of our clans merged. Isn't their a law that prevents someone from intefering?" answered but also questioned Naruto. Jiraiya hearing nods in understanding where Naruto is coming from BUT-

"It's more complicated then you think Naruto. Much more" said Jiraiya with a long sigh. 'Gaki if they knew who you really were when you were younger, you wouldn't have been in Konoha. You would have been some political tyrant's an errand boy so that person can have enough trust in you until you came up in age' thought Jiraiya bitterly.

Him and Tsunade both spoke on what can happen and with the Fire Daimyo wanting to know who Naruto is. Tsunade knows for sure it had to be Danzou who listened to many people in Konoha complaining. 'Thinking he can use this to get to Naruto. Not on my watch. We know about your secrets this time around and we will make sure you are going down' thought Tsunade bitterly.

Jiraiya wondered why now. With Sasuke in the hospital someone must be doing something in the shadows 'Can Tsunade-hime be right? I mean if Naruto's lineage is revealed almost every single noble family would try to get his attention' thought Jiraiya. Looking at Naruto he shakes his head 'But on the other hand the kid could get a harem!' putting his hand on his chin.

He soon started to think pervertly on a few things but stop when a very cold shiver went up his spine and down. 'It's like Kushina came back from the dead wanting to kill me while Tsunade helped her' looking around he shiver and shuddered.

Hotel

When they arrived at the hotel they checked into the rooms while Naruto spotted someone he knew "Oi. Hinata-chan" calling her from a distance. Hinata turned around and blushed a deep red to see Naruto wearing a dark red kimono with the red spiral on the back. "When did you get here?" walking to her and wondering when she arrived.

Hinata's mind is still fresh from when she saw Naruto in a towel trying to keep the blood from coming out. "Ano. About an hour ago. I have arrived here with Neji, tousan and..."

"Hinata!" shouted Ko interupting her.

Walking towards Hinata he turns to Naruto who let out a smirk "Yo" said Gamakichi ,Gamatatsu. Ko jumped and let out a shriek of surprise and shock getting everyone's attention. "The nerve of you. Haven't you heard of Jiraiya of the legendary of Mt. Myoboku or Naruto Uzumaki his apprentice?" said Gamakichi with a loud ribbit.

Everyone turned to Ko with a confused face while many snickers could be heard. To Ko's embarrassment Hiashi cleared his throat and activated his byakugan towards him making him nervous. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu both hopped towards Hiashi "Yo. Didn't expect to see you here as well. Don't tell me your nephew tried to stumble onto another mission secret".

Everyone turned to Hiashi wondering what they are talking about while Jiraiya let out a loud cough getting everyone's attention. "Guys. Head back home before anymore trouble happens" turning to Naruto who is scratching his nose nervously. Tsunade rolled her eyes, sighed, and gave Naruto his room number and key telling him his curfew is at eleven.

"Curfew? Is that the time I have to be home by again?" asked Naruto.

Hinata giggled "Hai it is Naruto-kun. Most parents give their children curfew" answered Hinata. Naruto asked what is her curfew while Hiashi hearing this raised an eyebrow. To Hinata's embarrassment she is always home by eight or seven the most while Kurenai always escorted her home.

"So you never stayed out that late before? How about we go out around the capital? I think no one is crazy enough to _try_ to attack us here of all places" smiled Naruto. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders telling him as long he makes it home by curfew she is going to check his room.

"Meaning no kage bunshin" said Tsunade.

Naruto folded his arms looking at Tsunade huffing his chest "Hai. I use it once and she will never forget it" mumbling to himself. He turns to Hinata "So is it a date?" winking at Hinata she slowly turns red.

Ko was about to say something "I don't see why not. The capital has many samurai and shinobi always around, so she will be fine with Naruto. I don't think anyone will bring any attention here" answered Hiashi. Everyone turned to Hiashi wondering if someone brainwashed him or if this is some imposter.

Hinata hearing all this swallowed her breath and nodded.

"Great I will pick you up around eight o clock. It give us two hours to get ready and I need to find a restaurant" smiled Naruto. As he waves Hinata good bye he bows to Hiashi "I will her back before eleven Lord Hiashi." Hiashi nodded while Naruto turned to Jiraiya asking for some help to find a place to eat.

Tsunade watching this turned to Hinata "I expect details" laughing and walking towards Jiraiya.

Hinata stood still there then turned to her father "Ano this isn't a dream?"

"No it's not. I expect you back in your room by eleven. I will come by to check" answered Hiashi. Turning to Ko he gave him a look but also "Don't follow her. I want you to speak to Neji on a few things" speaking directly at him. Ko nodded very nervously while he looked at Hinata with a long sigh, worried for her.

LATER

When Naruto arrived at Hinata's room **"So after this date you are going to mate with her?"** yawned Kyuubi. Since the meeting with the anbu Kyuubi has been trying to figure out who is he? But speaking to Naruto all the time it keeps him entraiting to see everything he sees **"But yet I wonder if she will stay awake"** letting out a chuckle.

Naruto stood there looking at the door with a scowl while Kyuubi continued to laugh. 'Not one word Kurama' smirked Naruto. The chuckling inside his head soon turned into a growl while Naruto chuckled. When the door opened his eyes widened "Wow. You look beautiful" blurted Naruto.

Hinata turned red while she looked down onto the ground. Her dark purple kimono with her hair up in a bun with two picks sticking out makes her lovely.

"Ano thank you Naruto-kun, you look quite handsome yourself" blushed Hinata.

Soon an awkward silence filled the room **"So this is how mortals mate"** sighed Kyuubi, bored.

Naruto mumbled to himself while Hinata turned to him "Sorry Hinata-chan. Someone said something since he is bored" as they walk out of the hotel. Hinata looked at Naruto confused while he let out a sigh. "Remember about the teme's retrieval mission?" asked Naruto.

Hinat nodded vigorously. How could she forget about that mission? Most of her classmates went on that mission while everyone learned some secrets about Naruto later on. That week alone turned everyone's life upside down including her family the most since Neji and Tenten his teammate accidentally stumbled across some information. "Hai I remember" answered Hinata.

With them walking to the restaurant Naruto frowned "Well it happened at the Valley of the End. When Sasuke plunged his chidori right into my chest." stopping Hinata grabbed his arm still shocked to hear this even though she knows. "I sort of appeared in front of Kyuubi inside my mind and was kind of dying."

"WHAT?" shouted Hinata. This is the first time she heard of this while Naruto let out a small chuckle happy that she cares deeply for him. "But you are here, did he heal you?" said Hinata. He had to, why or how else would Naruto be walking around?

"Yeah you can say that. His chakra kind of boosted my healing rate. With so much of his chakra going through me that it healed the hole within seconds." said Naruto shocking Hinata. "Yeah. With all of his chakra going through me it kind of opened a link between us. He has been talkative more then ever" said Naruto with a hint of sarcasm.

Hinata was confused while Naruto shook his head telling her that everything Naruto sees he sees. Hinata hearing this soon blushed "Meaning he can see me like this?" poking her fingers together. Naruto nodded but also trying to ignore his comments. "Such as?" asked Hinata interested.

Naruto turned red and soon looked up to the night sky "Hmm trust me you don't want to know what he has been saying. Between Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei with his books it seems I am cursed with perverts around me" sighed Naruto. Hinata giggled while telling her that Tsunade wants details making Naruto groan even more "Great there goes my first real date" whined Naruto.

When they arrrived at the restaurant Naruto pulled the chair for Hinata to sit making her blush. With the two talking and enjoying each other company, Naruto looked at the menu and frowned "I still don't know why everyone has it out for ramen" whined Naruto.

Hinata giggled and looked at the menu and soon found a few interesting bowls of zenzai (redbean soup). Naruto is looking at the shrimp plates "Eh. I guess a change of diet won't hurt me a bit" looking at Hinata she let out a giggle.

"What may I get you two tonight?" asked the waiter.

"I guess I will take the shrimp plate" said Naruto pointing to the picture making the waitier roll his eyes while Hinata giggles.

"And the misses?"

"I will have the special zenzai" smiled Hinata.

"Very well. Anything to drink?" asked the waiter.

Naruto looked at Hinata shrugged her shoulders thinking "Don't know. How bout sake? I see Kaasan always drinking it with Ero-sennin when they are on their dates. Also you didn't hear that from me" spoke Naruto. Hinata hearing this turned red since she never thought of drinking sake during a date with Naruto.

"Wait Lady Tsunade is seeing her former teammate?" said Hinata, shocked.

The waiter cleared his throat getting both of their attentions before Naruto can speak "I am sorry but you two aren't old enough to-"

Naruto stopped the waiter with a serious face "We are shinobi. If you haven't noticed my date she is from the Hyuga clan from Konoha while I am apprentice of Jiraiya of the Myoboku." answered Naruto. The waiter hearing this raised an eyebrow and turned to Hinata then back to Naruto while his eyes soon widened.

"My apologies, I didn't know I was attending the Godaime's son. I shall place the order immediately" within a second the waiter was gone. He heard the rumors about the Godaime hokage adopting someone from Konoha who is very important in Hi no Kuni. Naruto and Hinata watching this blinked while Naruto frowned.

"Wow. So that's how Sasuke always gets things in Konoha. I got to make sure I henge into a different person so I won't be treated differently." said Naruto. As he turns to Hinata she nods knowing how it is. She too deals with that due to her clan having that much influence. "Just doesn't feel right, but yet I should have gotten it since the start" sighed Naruto.

"Ano. My tousan told me bout Uzushio and he told me a few things." spoke Hinata. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow hoping it's nothing bad making Hinata giggle shaking her head.

When the food came they continued to talk about a few things. Hinata is learning a few medical ninjutsu while Tsunade is training Sakura. But Tsunade is also helping Hinata on her new fighting style. With them giving a few bites of each other food, Naruto liked the taste of red bean soup. While Hinata liked the shimp plate that Naruto chose.

"Ano. When did you start drinking the sake?" asked Hinata. Only having a few sips but also have a pitcher of water she looks at Naruto waiting, who has been drinking sake and isn't affected by the alcohol.

"Good question. I guess seeing kaasan drinking it everyday but also on her dates kind of left an affect on my impressionable side. I wonder how she doesn't get drunk." smirked Naruto. Hinata giggles knowing how true that is since she accidentally slept with Naruto she saw Tsunade drinking sake very early in the morning. When the waiter came by with the bill Naruto quickly snatched before Hinata even saw it.

"Naruto-kun I can pay for my share" looking at Naruto she is blushing seeing that he is paying for the whole bill. Naruto looked it over then turned to Hinata shaking his head. "Sorry Hinata-chan but I was the one that asked you out. So it's only fair I pay for the bill" smiled Naruto. Taking out Gama-chan he placed some money inside the reciet "Come on, let's go for a walk".

Hinata nodded but looked at the receipt still folded with money in it. 'Should I?' wondering if she should peek using her byakugan.

Naruto placed his hands over her face covering her eyes and whispered in her ear. "Guess who and no peeking on me or the bill" chuckled Naruto. Helping her out of the chair Hinata's face is completely red. Gently taking her hand they walk towards the door while many people smile at them.

"See, how come you can't be a gentlemen like him?" said one girl to her boyfriend while they are eating their dinner.

"Ugh. The kid is probably only twelve years old and doesn't know the term golddigger just yet" said the boyfriend.

Naruto hearing this stopped and turned to him with red eyes making the boy shake very uncontrollably while the girlfriend fainted from the killing intent. Her face landed head first in her salad "Trust me when I say this, she isn't a gold digger. She is a beautiful star that shines brightly in the night sky leading me towards her" answered Naruto. Hinata hearing the comment blushed immensely while many more girls in the room turned to their dates asking them for sweet comments like that.

When they left the restaurant Hinata looked at Naruto looked away quickly while blushing "What? Is something on my face?" taking the napkin out wondering if he got some red bean soup on him. Hinata giggles at his antics before shaking her head while she soon started to walk with Naruto standing next to her. "Was it something I said or did?"

Hinata shook her head again while she looked up to the stars "Did you really mean that back there?" Still looking up to the night sky, Naruto stood next to her also looked up.

"Yes. I can't help but feel different about you. I mean you were the only one that defended me when everyone started to doubt me. You brought me flowers but also visited me when I was at the hospital. Heck you've even been a great teacher" said Naruto. Hinata hearing this soon started to glow while Naruto chuckles watches her "I wonder if it's a full body blush?"

Hinata looked down wondering that herself. "It was nothing really. In fact I owe you so much. I heard what you did for me for the chunin exams. But you also helped Neji-niisan. In fact you also changed my father to help Neji but also my clan. They seem different and my father is trying hard for everyone, not just those that have natural talent" answered Hinata.

Naruto listening to her soon started to smile "Wow, didn't know I could do so much" letting out a small chuckle. Hinata nodded and leaned against Naruto's chest "This has been the perfect evening" smiled Hinata.

"Yes perfect, but yet it can go better" smirked Naruto.

With the two stopping in front of the hotel, Naruto looked up and smirked "Want to go for a walk? Up to the roof?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion while Naruto took her hand and soon started to walk on the wall. "Come on maybe we can get a better view of the sky on top" said Naruto. With them both walking towards the roof of the the hotel.

They found a perfect spot on the roof to lay down. "So what do you think can happen on this meeting for tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. I heard many people in Konoha aren't happy about Lady Tsunade's decision about you but also her being Godaime" answered Hinata. She has heard the rumors, even among of her own clan. Many think somone else should be Hokage while dealing a punishment towards Naruto for doing that much damage to Sasuke who finally left the hospital but is under house arrest by an anbu going by the name of Yamato.

"I know. I heard the rumors" said Naruto upset. "Everyone's basically saying the only ones who should have power are the ones who'd use it to kill me."

"But one positive side in all this is that you have a family now. Even though someone wanted to cover up your clan legacy. Tousan told me with your family being part of the Senju clan. He wonders who was the one who changed the history at the academy. None of us knew about this while our parents didn't know about the change in the academy " answered Hinata.

Naruto nodded knowing how true that is. Koharu and Homura pointed out some changes made due to the village security When Kyuubi attacked Hiruzen felt everything needed to be changed to keep Naruto safe.** "But in the end everything was hidden from you. You would have grown up not knowing anything or maybe someday your children would have learn the truth"** answered Kyuubi.

'That's funny. I myself would probably only learn the truth when I became hokage' answered Naruto. Ignoring the chuckle deep inside his mind he shakes his head and looks at the stars smiling. "I enjoyed myself but also Tsunade-kaasan asked me to get my grade from you. Ero-sennin has been teaching me some table manners on dates" which made Naruto drop his head.

A few times Jiraiya took him out on stuff to do on dates and not want to do. But in the end Naruto was the one giving Jiraiya pointers on what to do and say on dates which was kind of ironic seeing his master trying his hardest to change. It's not every day the girl you liked since kids became a cougar again.

Hinata hearing this smiled and continued to look up towards the night sky "Like a dream come true." Quickly covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve, Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked towards the glowing Hyuga.

"So everything in your dream came true? Everything?" asked Naruto.

"Almost everything" whispered Hinata.

Naruto hearing this gave out an "Ahh. That. Well... hmm" getting all flustered he took a deep breath and placed his hand on Hinata's chin slowly lifting her head towards him. Hinata blinked at Naruto while he blinked at her "Hmm" getting even more flustered, Hinata soon turned red realizing what Naruto is trying to do.

"Eep" slamming her head onto his.

"Crap" cursing out loud the force of Hinata's headbutt knocked him off the roof onto the ground making a small crater. "Ohh man that hurts. I thought my head was harder than that" rubbing his head. He finds it odd that it hurts more then his body looking up he noticed Hinata still not coming down. 'Wonder if she passed out?'

Walking back up the wall he noticed Hinata passed out on the roof 'Yup. Almost a dream come true' thought Naruto. Picking her up he walked to the door towards the stairs. As he continued to walk down he feels Hinata snuggling towards his chest getting very comfortable. "Hinata-chan time to wake up" poking her so she can wake up, she looked at her hotel door.

Hinata feeling comfortable opened her eyes to see her hotel door. Looking up she sees Naruto carrying her making her blush.

"Hai. Thank you Naruto-kun, also sorry for the headbutt and also about knocking you off the roof" said Hinata.

"It's alright, my butt broke my fall but what hurt the most is my head" scratching his nose sheepishly. Hinata looked down while Naruto lifted her head up with his hand. "Hey don't blame yourself. Besides I guess our first kiss isn't so bad". Hinata hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering when did they have their first kiss.

As she thinks about it she soon realized Naruto's lips are pressed against hers while her lips soon started to have a mind of their own. When they broke apart from each other "Dreams do come true. Have a good night Hinata-chan" kissing her once more but this time on the cheek.

Hinata slowly nodded and entered her room. The moment the door closed behind her she fainted while she stood up leaning against the door.

Early Next Morning

Naruto sleeping soon heard a loud crash then someone landing on him hard. "Ow" trying to figure out what landed on him he noticed Tsunade in a light green silky night gown. Turning red a bit "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" screaming at her.

She rubbed her head wondering how she landed in Naruto's room and in his bed no less. Soon everyone heard chuckling while Tsunade and Naruto turned to the source making them moan. "You!" said Tsunade annoying.

The anbu chuckling nodded "Yes. Good morning you two. Sorry to wake you two up but I think it's important for me to tell you two that Danzou brought his Ne army with him. I assume with a chance like this he doesn't want to waste it". Both Naruto and Tsunade hearing this turned to the anbu nodded while Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Perfect. This is all we need. Danzou having a sharingan that is able to manipulate poeple. What's next? I have to go to sage mode and fight him?" folding his arms the anbu let out a cough making both mother and son turn to him. "That was a joke." answered Naruto.

"I'm afraid it needs to be done _now_. Sasuke killed Danzou later on but at a great cost. His Ne continued to work in Konoha but also eliminated poeple. Homura and Koharu dismissed everything that Danzou did and ignored it. Something like this shouldn't be allowed to happen and if you two bring this up it will clearly show that Tsunade is doing the right thing to fix Konoha. But it also eliminates Sasuke's revenge ego a bit. With Danzou out of the way, Tsunade can deal with all the missions that Danzou took. Telling them the truth about why Kyuubi attacked will move speculation to the Uchiha and why it had to be done" spoke the anbu smirking behind his mask even though they can't see it.

"Meaning I get to see what is going on" answered Tsunade. The anbu nodded and pointed out that information that Danzou knew that she didn't that would have been vital for her to know. Snapping his fingers they see a window of a young Danzou with a small army of Ne attacking Nagato while he awakens his rinngegan.

"That bastards knew this. He probably took advantage of this so he can use this to make himself Hokage" shouted Tsunade. "Wait until I get my hands on him. I am going to rip out every eye he has then his whole arm" scolded Tsunade. The anbu shaked and pointed to Naruto making her confused while the anbu continued to point to Naruto.

"He has to do it. If I was you, I'd start gathering some senjutsu" once the anbu finished he vanished into thin air.

"I am starting to hate him for doing that" answered Naruto. Tsunade nodded since she couldn't agree more but asked about his date with Hinata asking for details "I am not saying anything" folding his arms he refused to look at Tsunade. While Tsunade smirked she got up wondering if Hinata is up from her dream yet "Wait. What?" shouted Naruto watching Tsunade leave his room while giggling.

Two hours later

Naruto and Tsunade both walked towards the Fire Daimyo's chambers 'I can't believe I have to fight him in this kimono. If I have to fight him in my own boxers I WILL!' shouting to himself. Naruto can barely move "I just hope Shima and Fukasaku will be ready. I created two clones to gather senjutsu chakra. I just hope Ero-sennin won't get angry" replied Naruto.

"If he does Fukasaku and Shima have it taken care of. So in the meantime start releasing your chakra like it says in the scroll the anbu left behind. It might interfere with Danzou's control due to all the chakra around the room" answered Tsunade. The moment she finished both of them entered the room while Naruto started to pump his chakra out of his chakra points filling the room in a quick rate.

Every clan head in Konoha is there. Every person that is important in Konoha is there from Ibiki and others from the shinobi ranks. Down to Sakiri who is one of the head of the guilds for the shops in Konoha with many others. But also the Fire Daimyo with his advisors who mostly does all the talking and on the other side Danzou with Homura and Koharu the elders of Konoha.

When Naruto and Tsunade sat down Naruto give a thumbs up underneath the table to Tsunade knowing he is continuing releasing his chakra. Looking at everyone who is here she looks at the Fire Daimyo as he waves his fan back and foruth. "So how shall we do this meeting?" opened Tsunade. The moment she looked at the civilian side the death glare she sent them made them all shiver.

A silence filled the room then when someone coughed everyone turned to the advisor "We would like to know why did you adopt the young jinchuuriki?" Everyone turned to Tsunade while she placed her hand underneath her chin. All eyes on Tsunade while Naruto continued to pump more chakra out of his points giving Tsunade a slight nod.

For starters she wonders why he mentioned Naruto being a jinchuuriki. Information like that shouldn't be easily obbtained by him and two who gives them the right to dictate what she can do with her family?

"I cannot give you an answer" spoke Tsunade making everyone turned to her wondering why.

Danzou himself raised an eyebrow and wonders what game she is playing "Meaning what Hokage-sama? Are you telling us you simply adopted him because you wanted to?" smiling towards Tsunade, she kept a relaxed face while rolling her eyes.

"No Danzou, that isn't the reason." answered Tsunade while Naruto cleared his throat getting everyone's attetnion to him.

"It involves clan affairs with the Uzumaki clan of Uzushio which merged with Hi no Kuni but also with the Senju clan who are our cousins. We cannot give you an answer due to it being secerts of the clan but also with the founding of the familes of Konoha" answered Naruto. The moment he finished that many people whispered and muttered some things.

"Meaning what dobe?" spoke Sasuke from the back. Everyone looked at him "My clan is one of the founders of the village. What does this have to do with your clan or the Senju?" snorted Sasuke.

Naruto hearing him smirked "Hey teme you are out of the hospital. Here I was thinking you needed more time to heal. I am shocked to see you here of all places. Nice to see you _Tenzo_" smirked Naruto. The moment Naruto finished a man sitting next to Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering how he knows his name.

While Kakashi sitting across looks towards Tenzo 'Ok for Naruto to know his name, what is up and what trouble is he in?'

Koharu and Homura looked a little uneasy seeing that Naruto but also Tsunade know more of the truth of her clan. "I thought Hiruzen didn't tell her anything about her grandmother. Does that mean she knows everything? But why did Hiruzen lie to us?" whispered Koharu to her former teammate. Homura himself wondered that as well and turned to Tsunade and Naruto. "We might have made a mistake agreeing with Danzou."

"I am interested to know one more thing." Everyone turned to the Fire Daimyo speak while he looks at Naruto with a cheerful smile. "A name that I haven't heard in a very long time, perhaps when you were born. Kushina Uzumaki". The advisers all talked amongst themselves while Naruto raised an eyebrow and moved his hand into the sleeve taking out a picture.

"You mean my kaasan?" answered Naruto in a smile.

Hiashi in his seat smirked wondering where this is going.

Shikaku looked at his teammates and let out a mumble that they made out perfectly 'Troublesome' which they all thought.

Tsume hearing the name flinched.

Shibi kept a relax face while he is shocked to hear the name.

Danzou sucked his teeth knowing this won't be good on his part.

The elders are clearly worried this won't be good at all.

Some of the older shinobi flinched to hear the Chishio no Habanero; _(_Bloody Habanero).

The civilian guilds looked towards each other with a confused face.

"So you are her son?" Slamming his hands on the table he got up shocked to hear this. Naruto nodded wondering why is it hard to believe "Young man, with Uzu no Kuni merging with Hi no Kuni and your mother coming from that nation, you are heir to that land due to your mother coming from that nation due to her father being Daimyo" explaining everything.

Everyone in the room minus Tsunade turned to Naruto shocked to hear this. One advisor took out a folder with Naruto's name trying to hide it but didn't go to well with Hiashi's trained eye. "I see you have a folder on Naruto-kun. Please share it with our Daimyo" smiled Hiashi. That moment everyone in that room minus Tsunade is going to regret what the Daimyo saw.

When he opened the folder he saw it had many of Naruto's medical files. Page after page, day after day. Week after week to month after month. Starting the day he was born. He is looking at Naruto's medical files and when he came to one page 'The demon child should just die' reading the doctors clearly angry handwriting. He turned to everyone in the room wondering why they want Tsunade removed from office but also demand she break her relationship with her own family.

He uses his advisors to do all the thinking but he is a father, husband, brother, uncle to his family. "Why did my advisors ask Tsunade-hime why she adopted Naruto-sama? But also, is he a jinchuuriki?" Everyone waited for either Tsunade or Naruto to answer but neither of them did. making everyone more nervous.

"It involves within our clans but also our family. We are within our rights to have our clan secrets just like any other clan" spoke Tsunade. Knowing she is using the laws that Konoha established while the Fire Daimyo approved them.

Everyone heard a loud crash while Sasuke got up from his chair "Clan secret? A jinchuuriki? He is like Gaara. Why him and why his clan? Why not my clan, the important founders?" Shouting out loud. He wonders what the tablet told him about Kyuubi but yet glares at Naruto knowing what he carries inside of him. Then it hit Sasuke "Secrets like this can be dangerous to the village but also to the nation."

Danzou hearing this raised an eyebrow "He is right. If you are withholding information that can place Konoha or the nation in jeopardy you two will be charged with treason" smirked Danzou. For once he is happy that Sasuke used his head instead of his pride in this matter and using this card Tsunade has to give a answer.

Tsunade giggled and looked at the Fire Daimyo while she leaned back. Things are going to be very interesting "Very well, I have a few answers. I can also tell you the truth about why Kyuubi attacked Konoha twelve years ago and why Naruto was chosen if anyone is curious" the moment she finished that answer no one in the room talked. They were shocked, even stunned to hear this "You think Konoha and Suna are the only villages with a jinchuuriki? They aren't. You didn't know because the identities of jinchuuriki in general are supposed to be kept secret to protect them so they can protect us. But that went out the wall when someone decided the entire world was supposed to loathe Naruto and he was the only person not allowed to know why. Good job" looking at Homura, Koharu, and Danzou every shinobi in the room glared them.

If what Tsunade said true then that means Naruto is meant to keep the village safe, not to be their punching bag.

"Second reason, every jinchuuriki chosen is very close to the kage of their village in order to help cement their loyalty to their village. In fact Kyuubi has been in Konoha since the founding. My grandmother Mito Uzumaki was the first container of Kyuubi and she married my grandfather the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. In fact every jinchuuriki we had came from the Uzumaki clan because only they can hold the power that Kyuubi has. It has to do something with their chakra-based kekkei genkai. In fact every red and white swirl on our jonins and chunins uniforms is meant to show the villages tie to my family. The second jinchuuriki was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, his mother and Heiress of Uzu who had a special ability with her chakra to restrain biju chakra. She was chosen but someone thought differently and ripped Kyuubi out of her seal and unleashed him on Konoha. Which is one of the reasons why the Uchiha clan was put on the spot because it was a masked Uchiha who attacked Kushina during her time of labor. Homura and Koharu but also Danzou already suspected someone from the Uchiha clan being traitors. Even going as far to kill everyone in the clan by ordering Itachi to do so. Oh I'm sorry that was supposed to be a secret" smirked Tsunade.

The Fire Daimyo sat in his chair shocked to hear all this while Danzou growled wondering how Tsunade knows all this. The clan heads looked at the elders watching their body language betray them. "Dear Kami what Tsunade says is true. Someone attacked Kushina when she was in labor to rip Kyuubi out of her and used it to attack Konoha" said Tsume shocked to hear all this.

Tsunade nodded also pointed out that Hiruzen wanted to negotiate a peace between the Uchiha. "I mean yes you did almost eliminate the whole clan and think the person responsible for Kyuubi's attack is dead as well. NO. He or she must have run away so in other words he wanted to bring that person to justice but that didn't happen. That night when Kyuubi was unleashed reports showed too many Uchiha clan members were away, like they _knew_ something was going to happen. But yet you allowed Itachi to kill everyone covering it up. Great job" said Tsunade shaking her head.

Many shinobi in the room are digesting everything while Sasuke stood there, shocked to hear his clan were being traitors but are also the reason why Kyuubi attacked Konoha twelve years ago. Ibiki listening to all this sighed getting everyone's attention "So when Kyuubi was unleash onto Konoha, Minato had to use Naruto due to him being an Uzumaki and having the clan's large chakra reserves, the insane amount of stamina, but also long lifespan. Only someone from that clan can contain Kyuubi if someone else did most likely they would have died. Meaning Kyuubi would have been freed and the sealing would have been pointless" answered Ibiki.

Tsunade nodded while many people pale to hear this "But like I said, every jinchuuriki has a close relationship to the kage of the village". Everyone turned to her wondering what she meant. "Naruto is family. I look to him as a son because he reminds me of my brother but also Dan who both had the same dream of being Hokage. He helped me see what is important again in my life and to protect the people that are precious to me" answered Tsunade.

No one spoke but listened to Tsunade.

Sasuke in the back was angry to hear this while he glared at the elders and Danzou "Is it true? You ordered my clan to be killed? Ordered my bother to kill everyone?" shouted Sasuke. Getting angry he activated his sharigan and glared at the three while his shoulder soon started to burn 'That's right, they sealed the curse seal up again' cursed Sasuke.

Homura fixed his glasses, looked at the Fire Daimyo and nodded while the advisors spoke to him. "Yes. It was a last resort to prevent a war from happening. If we hadn't it would have weakened Konoha, perhaps even started a civil war or worse another Shinobi War. With what Tsunade confirmed we did have suspicions of Kushina's birth having some complications. Biwako was there to make sure everything would run smoothly but something must have went horribly wrong"

Koharu nodded and told everyone that Biwako was a capable woman that can handle almost every tough situation she is in. "But to die it means something wasn't right from the very start".

Naruto listening turned to Tsunade who nodded knowing how true Biwako's skills were.

The Fire Daimyo listened to everything and turned to Naruto "I apologize for what has happened in your time in Konoha. But I am curious to know why didn't any clans in Konoha help him" slamming his hand on the desk. "Someone with great importance like him should have had help since the start. I hold the elders, Hiruzen, and the clans responsible for all this, but you Tsunade..." the moment the Fire Damiyo finished he narrowed his sight towards the Hokage. "Where were you when he was born?"

This wasn't what Danzou was expecting. He was expecting Tsunade to be removed from the hokage seat while they discuss a new Hokage. Then he would have used his knowledge to make sure Naruto wouldn't leave the village so he can train him in his army. 'This is all wrong. Something isn't right. For the boy to know all this, someone else must be helping him. Perhaps Jiraiya?' Turning back to Tsunade "Yes. Please tell us where have you been in the past decade when someone of your family needed help" smirked Danzou.

Tsunade sent a sharp glare towards Danzou "A self-imposed exile" shrugging her shoulders everyone blinked to hear this. Some asked what did she mean, making Tsunade roll her eyes "You honestly think I wanted to stay in Konoha where so many memories of my family and Dan are. No I didn't. Every turn I took it reminded me of someone I lost to tragedy. I just couldn't bare to stand it so I ran from my problems. I only recently found about Naruto when Jiraiya brought him to find me. In fact Sensei never sent a message to me. If he did or even perhaps convinced me I would have returned to Konoha from the start." answered Tsunade.

Truthfully if Hiruzen did find her long before she would have taken care of Naruto since the start. The Fire Daimyo listened to her reason nodded "I see, I can't say I completely support your past decision, but I do understand why you made it. On the other hand why didn't any of the other clans aid the boy in the time of need? Someone who bares the name of the Uzumaki whose clan members wear his symbol of the nation but also the hidden village as well?" asked the Fire Daimyo.

All the clan heads turned to each other with nervous glances while the civilians kept quiet. They alone prevented Naruto from having the necessities of living a normal life. One adviser found something in the medical file and gave it to the Fire Daimyo and when he read it he turned to the civilian side, specifically to one of the merchant guild heads.

"You sold him rotten meat?" hissing at the man.

The butcher soon started to get nervous while the advisers glared at him. "Yes. But I wasn't the only one that did this to him. In fact all the stores refused to sell him anything. I even had anbu protecting me and preventing him from entering my shop. If he got close they would attack him"

"WHAT?" shouted an advisor. He turned to Naruto who is letting out a nervous smile showing he isn't lying to anyone "My lord. I believe it would be best to have the boy here in the capital to be raised and taught the right way to rule over the people. Even though Uzushio is destroyed he still can claim independence but we can help him gain much more. In fact a marriage proposal to one your family would strenghten the bond of Uzu and Hi."

Many people are shocked to hear this while the Fire Daimyo sat there thinking in his chair. Danzou's eye widened seeing that this meeting just turned upside down and not in his favor or Konoha's favor at all. Naruto hearing this choked on his breath "Hold on a minute. No way in hell I am going to get involved in some loveless marriage" stated Naruto.

One advisor shook his head saying it will be the best for him and the nation "Meaning we can't have someone of high standard running around, even if you are a shinobi. I am afraid that can't happen. Seeing that the clans, elders, and many guilds in Konoha didn't bother to help you besides the Sandaime. This is the best for you" speaking truthfully all the advisors nodded.

"But he is Konoha's jinchuuriki, a weapon to protect us" spoke Danzou. Everyone turned to him "For him to leave Konoha will surely weaken our forces and the other villages will take advantage of this". The Fire Daimyo turned to Danzou wondering how one person can make such a big change to a village's security. In fact if when Kyuubi was unleashed the sandaime and many more shinobi stood their ground against the fox. It wasn't just the Yondaime that did something.

"So I think one person leaving konoha won't cause any damage. No more than losing one hair leaves you at risk for going bald." answered the Daimyo. Danzou hearing this sucked his teeth and looks around trying to figure out what is going on.

'Something isn't right. The sharingan I gained from Shisui isn't working or maybe someone is interfering?' looking around. He turns to Hiashi wondering if it's something he is doing. This is the first time he is using the sharingan around everyone wondering if their abilities are doing this. With all the advisors talking to the Fire Daimyo while Naruto is trying to put his word in.

"EXCUSE ME!" half-shouting getting everyone's attention. He took a deep breath and looked at the Fire Daimyo "You are saying i'ts the best for me but in fact you aren't even _asking_ me what I need. You're trying to _tell_ me what I need." Putting his hands from stopping the advisors from talking. Tsunade sat there letting Naruto take control as he takes a deep breath "My home has always been Konoha. My parents gave me this duty to protect Konoha. I haven't had the best childhood but right now I am happy because I have a mother who deeply cares for me. So to take me away from Konoha you are doing more harm then good. I thank you for what you are trying to do, but my status as jinchuuriki in Konoha outweighs the responsibility as heir to Uzu. My kaasan's home was destroyed during the last shinobi war. Even if I did claim independence it would take years or even a decade for Uzu to be back to full strength. Which is something that can wait." answered Naruto.

Everyone wonders what he means while Tsunade yawned "Akatsuki. They are a group of S class missing nins wanting the biju for some reason. From what Jiraiya uncovered he believes that a war will start in three years because of them. But if we can prevent that from happening then it can be a turning point" answered Tsunade.

No one in the room spoke. Everyone turned to Naruto shocked to hear this while the Fire Daimyo raised an eyebrow. One advisor didn't like this "Meaning the other nations are in trouble as well. Master Jiraiya has informed us about them and it troubles us to hear this. But if they are after Uzumaki-sama then it would be best to have him properly trained in the shinobi arts to protect himself."

Before Tsunade can answer "Yes that is a perfect idea" asnwered Danzou. "With his lineage revealed I think Uzumaki-san would learn more in the shinobi arts with two teachers doing better than just one" smirking he turns to one of the Fire Daimyo advisor happy the sharingan is working again. 'But yet for me to have trouble when I need it the most puzzles me' thinking more of the issue.

He watched Naruto whisper something to Tsunade while a dark glare appeared on her with high killing intent. Everyone in the room including the civilians shivered like a death cold chill came to the room. Many of them were trying to warm themselves up while but no luck "Lord Hiashi can you please use your byakugan? Naruto tells me we might have someone listening to the room".

Hiashi hearing this raised an eyebrow while the clan heads and other shinobi in the room look around "Of course Hokage -sama" when Hiashi activated his byakugan. He looked around the room "I am sorry but I think Naruto is mistaken". Naruto shook his head telling him he senses someone or something happening in the room, not around it.

'Come on work with me Kaasan' sending a look. Tsunade turned to Shibi who let out a few of his bugs while they flew around the room, Hiashi with his byakugan still is looking around but isn't finding anything. "Wait. Let me use my chakra" focusing his chakra Hiashi watched Naruto release his chakra all around him.

"Interesting" as he continues to watch some people are asking what he is seeing "Naruto is releasing his chakra around him. His chakra is filling the room"

Naruto nodded "Yeah. I started to release my chakra and felt another chakra signature. But every time I try to locate it, it just vanishes" continueing pumping his chakra, Hiashi noticed something from the corner and moved his sight towards Danzou without moving his head. Shibi's bugs came back to him making him raise an eyebrow. "Danzou" muttered Naruto.

Everyone in the room turned to him while Danzou calmly raised an eyebrow "Yes boy what is it?" annoyed that something went terribly wrong.

"Why or better yet how are you doing this?" asked Naruto.

Hiashi with his byakugan noticed something odd with his chakra system "It's like it was rewired but yet I can't see what he is hiding. There are holes in his arm from what I can guess." Everyone listened to Hiashi shocked that something is blocking the Byakugan ability.

"Indeed. My bugs tell me that his body has an odd chakra. When Naruto-san uses his chakra my bugs can detect it right away" spoke Shibi.

Tsunade stood from her seat and glared at Danzou who hasn't spoken. "What are you hiding or doing Danzou?" turning to Ibiki he got up from his seat and started to walk towards Danzou. Danzou watching this moved his hand towards his cane while it released a smoke bomb onto the room. "Don't let him escape!" ordered Tsunade.

When Danzou emerged from the smoke he jumped to Naruto's location and grabbed him. Placing his blade on Naruto's neck "You are coming with me whether you like it or not" when Danzou finished. Naruto poofed making Danzou grit his teeth 'He used the kage bunshin when the smoke started to come, clever'.

Looking around the room, Danzou quickly started to run towards the door making a hand seal a group of his loyal Ne appeared. "Hold them off". Hearing a loud crash he turned to Tsunade charging towards the Ne squad. "Where is the boy? I need him now to get control over Kyuubi." Cursing underneath his breath Danzou quickly jumped through the doors leading to the back of the capital house.

"Lord Danzou, we arrived as soon as we could. Shall we place the barrier up?" said Fu underneath his mask. Danzou nodded seeing that Naruto is standing right behind him. This might be his only chance to gain control over Kyuubi once and for and with what the meeting was going. He couldn't afford for Naruto to slip through his fingers.

"So you came boy. Here I was thinking you would be the first one to jump in when the smoke happened" smirked Danzou. Turning to Fu and Torune two more of his Ne came and started to make hand seals. Naruto watching this raised an eyebrow and noticed a purple barrier "The same barrier that Orochimaru used to keep Hiruzen inside. No one to help you".

Tsunade with the the clan heads and shinobi reached outside shocked to see many Ne members around the barrier. But what shocked many shinobi was both Naruto and Danzou are inside the barrier. "Gaki. Get out of there now. I am going to rip him apart" shouted Tsunade, even though she can't. But in truth she doesn't want Naruto hurt whatsoever.

Inside the barrier Naruto stood there glaring at Danzou "So tell me how did you do it?" Danzou smirked. He started to remove his cloak while everyone saw his arm covered in bandages.

"That is for me to know boy" as he unwraps his bandages he looks around and smiles. When the bandages were off everyone gasped to see the hidous arm with eyes.

"Sharingan" mumbled Naruto. Looking at the arm he sucked his teeth to see those eyes on a arm. "Talk about ironic. To cover your eye with a patch but yet have all those eyes. It wasn't enough to kill off the entire clan, you had to go grave-robbing too. What gives you the right to steal from the teme's clan?"

"I take what I need to make Konoha safe boy. Even at the cost of killing an entire clan." Charging towards Naruto he backflipped missing Danzou's strike. Once landed Naruto charged towards Danzou slamming his elbow into his chest. Danzou brought his arms up blocking the strike "You have to do better boy. All that power you have with Kyuubi and you won't use it".

Grabbing onto Naruto he throws him onto the ground and slams his hand on ground making tree roots appear binding him down. 'Shit. I forgot about Mokuton'. Staying still he takes a deep breath and starts to collect some senjutsu, Danzou made a few hand seals and looks down onto Naruto. 'Not enough but just enough to break free'

"Now with this seal you _will_ obey me like you always were meant to" clapping his hands together.

He moves his hand towards Naruto forehead to place the seal "Not today" replied Naruto. Opening his eyes Danzou couldn't hide his shock reaction to Naruto's new appearance. Breaking free of the the tree roots he kicked Danzou away from him. "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Ripping off the top part of his kimono he makes a few hand seals "Kuchiyose no jutsu" when the poof of smoke disapeared.

Shima and Fukasaku with a clone of Naruto appeared in front of him "I guess it's time now" spoke Shima. Danzou watching this raised an eyebrow and noticed Naruto's appearance change. Wondering what is going on he looked towards the summons and the clone.

"What is he doing and why did he summon them?" speaking to himself. He looks over to the barrier seeing that some of the shinobi are trying to get inside. "I have to finish you off quickly. I have a village to run and protect" smirking. He watched Naruto dispel the clone and once Naruto eyes opened he saw the similar changes again. "What is this?" asked Danzou.

Shima and Fukasaku both smirked "Well isn't it obvious? It's sage mode. Little Naruto here has been learning the arts of senjutsu from us gama" letting out a loud croak, Shima continues "And let's just say with this his abilities are increased very dramatically". Everyone hearing the toad speak turned to Tsunade who is watching the fight.

Kakashi and Hiashi both sigh "It's true. I learned about it a while ago" answered Kakashi.

Back with Naruto he stood in front of Danzou waiting for him to make his first move. Danzou listening to all this sucked his teeth "It doesn't matter what you know or can do. You won't win today. Only I can and will." slamming his hand on the ground.

Large trees and roots charged towards Naruto "Rasengan" lifting his arm up he made a huge rasengan hovering over his hand. When he brought it down he slammed it right into the trees and roots turning them into toothpicks or splinters. "Don't think I won't go down without giving you a fight."

Danzou stood there watching how Naruto destroyed all that with one massive rasengan. One thing ran across his mind, this is going to be a fight to the death.


End file.
